


The Titan Gene.

by Kristina_Moon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bondage, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, gene manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:44:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2052294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristina_Moon/pseuds/Kristina_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This modern AU setting is the start of it all.  The titans, the shifters, the reincarnations which fate uses in an attempt to fix what these humans have set in motion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Titan Gene.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is seaturtlebay.tumblr.com  
> Tracking tag "Fic: TTGene"
> 
> You guys have been great! Reading my latest post 'Why is there a naked Jaeger on my bed?' so eagerly, that I decided to finish this one and post it as a one shot. 
> 
> This is my take on how all this got started. 
> 
> The fact that so many writers have these characters living countless lives to correct what's gone wrong with our world, made me think that perhaps it all started with these same few characters and that fate is trying to correct it by using them over and over again.
> 
> I hope you like it:)

“Listen, Eren, I like you. I really do and if I were single, I'd ask you out in a heartbeat. But I've been living with someone for years. We dated in high school and have been together ever since.”

“Do you love her?” Eren asks, his heart breaking.

“Her? Who Petra?”

“Is that your wife's name?” Eren asks.

“Wife? No,” Levi blushes slightly. “I'm not married. The man I live with is named Niles. He's, well, he and I are very close. Or at least we were once. I still care about him but we have grown apart. He cheats on me regularly so I'd say he's grown tired of me, too.”

“If it isn't serious enough for him to stay faithful, why should you?” Eren asks.

“We live together, brat,” Levi adds, his brow furrowing. “Are you asking me to change my whole life, just like that?”

“I would...for you,” Eren says softly.

Levi sits back eying Eren intently. Yes, this kid probably would uproot his whole existence just to be with the older man. But Levi would never ask him to do such a thing. Being older, more settled...he just assumed this is his life. He never expected to meet someone like Eren. So young and full of life. So eager to try everything and, even if he fails, Eren would try again. Damn, the kid is beautiful! Levi's life has taken on a whole new meaning just being in his presence. Levi wants this, but he knows Niles and him are a permanent fixture. He knows he doesn't want to betray the man's trust.

“I can keep us secret,” Eren finally offers, not wanting to let this man, this handsome, beautiful human being slip through his fingers.

“Oh, brat, you can't keep a secret!” Levi says with a laugh and that cuts Eren to the bone.

“If it means we can be together, then I will," Eren offers while giving him a determined look. "I'll keep it forever, if you wish,” Eren replies earnestly. “But I am needy,” he states frankly. “I will want to monopolize your time. I will want you with me whenever I'm not in classes or at work. I would love to show you off to my friends, but if that's not what you want, then I'll hide with you away in some secret location. Some place private that only you and I know about,” Eren adds while taking Levi's hand in his. “I want to be with you, Levi. By your own admission, you want to be with me, too.”

The intensity of Eren's gaze increases along with the slight dusting of pink on his cheekbones. Levi swallows audibly, “Shit, kid, don't look at me like that.”

“Why?” Eren asks innocently as the intensity increases. It's a hungry desire. A look Levi hasn't been on the receiving end for a very long time. 

“Fuck,” Levi whispers. He feels his resolve weaken. He knows if he stays any longer he'll give in but he doesn't move from his spot on the floor. Eren's apartment is small and cramped but it's not that bad for a first apartment. One bedroom, a small kitchen, a bath... Eren has moved closer to him, Levi realizes. The older man wants this. Wants him, but he's never been with anyone other than Niles. When Eren crosses into Levi's personal space, he kisses the older man. 

It is a sweet kiss. Soft, loving, very affectionate and so inviting that when Eren pulls away, Levi grabs the back of his neck and pulls him back to himself for a second, more lust-filled kiss. That's all it takes for Eren to take control of the situation. He straddles the older man, pressing Levi backward onto the floor. Eren takes his own shirt off and the sight of his muscular chest causes Levi to groan. 

Eren's eyes focus on Levi's as he leans in for another kiss. He rolls his hips against Levi's body tempting him to make the next move. Levi moans against Eren's lips. Eren doesn't give the man time to push him away. He is soon unfastening his own pants figuring that the man won't be able to resist his well-toned physic. And he's right! Once Levi sees how well-built Eren is, he strips his own clothes off and pins Eren to the floor. 

Levi kisses his way down Eren's body savoring each well-defined muscle group. Damn! He uses his tongue to trace the younger man's curves. Levi grows hard at the prospect of having Eren right here, right now. 

“Brat, do you have any lube?”

“In the bedroom,” he says with a smile.

“Let's go,” Levi says while grabbing hold of Eren's hand and pulling him up with him.

The bedroom is tiny. Just a bed, small dresser, and a closet really. But that's all they need. That and the lube and condoms in the dresser's top drawer. Levi takes the lube and is about to prime himself when Eren says, “I want you to top me.”

The surprise on Levi's face is priceless! Eren wants him on top? That's a switch. Holy fuck, Levi is so taken by this. Eren wants Levi to be in command. Niles never allows that any more. He insists on being the one in command...always.

“Fuck, kid, I haven't topped in years!”

“Then it's time,” Eren states and the look on his face is so endearing. Levi smiles and begins to lube his partner. Oh, putting Levi in charge really boost the older man's confidence. Shit! Levi is super gentle allowing Eren to get used to the feel of his fingers. Eren moans and Levi realizes his partner is eager to have him deep inside himself. 

Eren wants this man so desperately. He has ever since the first moment he laid eyes on him. Another moan and Levi lubes his condomed shaft. He enters slowly at first and Eren's surprised by his girth.

“Fuck,” Eren hisses. “You're big!”

Levi smirks knowing that the best things come in small packages. It takes a couple of minutes for Levi to get the right rhythm going since it's been so long but once he has it, there's no stopping him. 

“Levi,” Eren pants his name and Levi realizes how much he's missed that. It's been ages since Niles was so taken by Levi's actions that he actually screamed his name out loud. 

“Fuck, Eren, I haven't even done the best part yet.” And that's when the older man shoves himself so far up Eren's ass that the tip of his cock hits the kid's prostrate. 

Eren's eyes cross as his head shoots back, back arching and hips coming forward to hungrily ask for more. Levi hits the spot again and Eren cries out. Levi does it again just to watch the younger man's reaction. Then he closes his eyes to feel and hear the younger man. Oh, shit, he feels so fucking hot. So fucking eager, so fucking good. Levi knows he's hooked. Damn! He begins stroking Eren's cock to his own rhythm. Eren's eyes blow open, shooting the older man a look of pure lust. Damn, he thought Levi would be good, but this good? Fuck, how could he have known? 

Even with the coolness of the room, the two men begin to feel sweat trickle down their bodies. It's a good, satisfying feeling. One of pure ecstasy and Levi is grateful he's still young enough to keep up with the kid. Levi arches his back to shove himself all the way to his pubic mound. Eren takes it all in, relishing the pleasure and pain of the forced entry. Levi's pace starts to quicken and Eren knows he's about to cum. 

“Give it to me,” Eren says, “I want your cum stroke,” and that does it. Levi doesn't bother holding off any longer. He cums deep inside the younger man. Eren cums on Levi's hand and sighs gratefully as his body shudders through his explosion.

Levi hovers above Eren for a few minutes. He opens his eyes to look on Eren's face and sees not only love there but a lovely after glow that Niles never had. Levi leans up to kiss him passionately and unrestrained. He pulls himself out, taking care to make certain the condom comes out intact. He would hate to pass on some filth Niles contracted through one of his treacherous liaisons.

“Eren, I want this,” Levi says of their relationship. “I want to be with you. Allow me time to process this and I'll find a way for us to be together.”

The look of joy on Eren's features is precious. He obviously feels the same way. He nods enthusiastically and reaches up to hug his lover. “Thank you,” Eren whispers.

Levi scoffs, “Kid, I should be thanking you!” Eren blushes brightly. Levi pats his thigh and says, “Let's get cleaned up. There's something I want to show you.”

When Levi returns home, Niles is waiting. He's made dinner for the two of them and is a bit surprised by Levi's lateness. He's never late. Levi glances at the table. Niles made his favorite meal. Guilt creeps itself ugly head up but Levi soon squashes that feeling. 

“So where have you been?” Niles asks out of curiosity.

“Out,” Levi replies non-noncommittally.

“Out? Out where?”

“Just out,” Levi states while hanging up his jacket. 

“Well, let's eat before it gets cold,” Niles adds.

“I'm not hungry,” Levi says. “I'm going to bed.” Niles watches as Levi walks passed him right into his bedroom. This is odd. Levi hasn't slept in his own bed for months. The last time was when he realized Niles was cheating on him, again. 

“Levi, where are you going?” Niles asks.

“I said that I'm going to bed, Niles. Is your hearing going in your old age?”

Now that gets Niles' full attention. He is only two years Levi's senior and they've never had a problem with that before. “Levi, I...how did you find out?”

Levi looks back at the other man quickly. Levi's eyes narrow and he thinks, “Oh, fuck, he's done it again. Why does he keep fucking around on me? Why is it so hard for the fucker to remain faithful? Wait? Do I really want him to be faithful? I have Eren now and I'd rather be with him.” He looks down then back at Niles saying, “Listen, Niles, I don't want to talk about it right now. We'll talk in the morning, okay?” Levi states as he shuts the door between them.

“Shit,” Niles thinks to himself, “how does he keep finding out? It's not like I don't love him. I just need something different once in awhile. Something exciting. Not the same old positions. Fuck!”

When morning comes, Niles is fidgeting waiting for Levi to wake up. He's barely gotten any sleep but Levi looks well rested. This, too, is different. Usually, Levi is a mess the morning after he's found out about one of Niles' indiscretion. Levi heads to the shower directly, not bothering to acknowledge Niles' presences. “Fuck, he's really pissed this time,” Niles thinks.

Once Levi is dressed, he makes himself some tea and a piece of toast. 

“I can make you something else, if you like,” Niles offers.

“What? Oh, no. This is fine,” Levi states as he sits and begins reading the paper. 

Niles watches in silence as Levi drinks his tea. “Levi, I'm sorry.”

Levi looks up into Niles' apologetic face and asks, “For what?”

“For being with Mike,” Niles admits.

“That's okay,” Levi states and goes back to reading his paper.

Niles eyes him shrewdly. “That's okay? What the fuck does that mean, Levi?”

“It means you can have Mike or whoever. I don't care anymore,” Levi states as he drinks the rest of his tea. 

“So you're okay with us having an open relationship?” Niles asks.

“Open? Hell no,” Levi states firmly. “I'm okay with you having your own life, Niles. It's time I moved on.” Levi stands and takes his dishes into the sink. He begins to wash them and Niles is right by his side.

“What the fuck, Levi? Are you breaking up with me?”

Levi laughs. He looks Niles straight in the eyes saying, “You and I haven't been a couple for a very long time now, Niles. We've just been going through the motions. Neither of us were willing to take that final step but now, I am. I want out and I'll move out as soon as I find a new place.”

“Levi,” Niles turns grabbing hold of the younger man's shirt, “we can work this out. We've done it before.”

“I don't want to work it out, Niles. I've met someone else...” and that's when Niles shoves him against the kitchen counter. 

“What the fuck do you mean you've met someone else?”

“Just what I've said and don't shove me again, old man, or I swear you'll find out just how badly I can fuck you up,” Levi warns.

That's when Niles remembers Levi's a black belt. He still trains regularly. That's why his body is so toned. 

“You're cheating on me,” Niles asks. 

“Yeah, it's a first but he's worth it,” Levi states with a small smirk. “I never thought I'd meet anyone...” and that's when Niles tries to sucker punch Levi. Levi sees the movement and is quick to block his throw and place a round house kick solidly to Niles' stomach. “Fucker,” Levi hisses. “I warned you. Are you sure you want to do this?”

Niles is gasping for air from the floor where he lands. “You little shit!” Niles hisses. “After all the years we've been together, this is how you repay me?”

“Are you fucking serious right now? You fucked around on me every chance you got. I finally find someone that wants to be with me and you're fucking jealous? Seriously? Niles, go, enjoy this Mike guy. Fuck the bastard all you want. I don't give a shit anymore!” Levi shouts. 

“Who is he?” Niles asks hotly.

“Why the fuck do you care? He's not you. That's all you need to know,” Levi adds.

“Levi, I love you,” Niles states desperately as his eyes fill with tears. 

“I can't watch this, Niles. I'm going to work,” Levi states.

Niles reaches for Levi's hand, grabbing hold of his wrist. “Don't leave me, Levi. Please. I'll change. I swear I'll do anything you want just forgive me...again.”

With a heavy sigh Levi says, “We'll talk later, Niles.” Levi knows he's already made up his mind to leave. Nothing Niles says will sway him but if he doesn't act like they still have a chance, he'll never let Levi walk out the door. Niles nods hopefully and Levi quickly escapes out the door.

Driving into work, Levi realizes just how jealous Niles is. He didn't expect that. He thought the man would have been fine with their breakup. Niles has been sabotaging their relationship for years! But the way he looked, the earnest promises...shit, this isn't going to be pretty. So Levi decides, “Fuck it! What ever I have at the apartment, I can buy again.” He parks in the huge parking garage for the company's workers and locks his car. 

Just then he watches as Eren's car pulls into the same parking garage. The kid parks about three spaces down from him. Levi waits for him and they walk into the building together. “Good morning, sir,” Eren states with a hint of a smile. 

“Jaeger,” Levi says with a slight nod. He pulls the kid aside and says, “Things didn't go so well with...him...so I won't be staying back to the apartment anytime soon.”

“You can stay with me,” Eren adds hopefully.

“I don't think that's a good idea, not for a while anyway,” Levi adds. 

“The offer's open if you change your mind,” Eren states as he gets into the service elevator. Levi nods and heads for the front doors.

Levi passes the front desk heading for the Executive elevators and presses the button for the top floor. Just as the doors begin to close, he sees Niles enter the front doors. His eyes narrow knowing that researchers usually use the service elevators since they connect directly to their own department. Niles notices Levi's glare just as the doors close. Stepping off the elevator, Levi crosses the expanse of the secretarial pool to the reception desk and says, “Erwin wanted to see me.”

“Yes, Mr. Ackerman, go right in,” the pretty lady states. 

“Thank you.”

Entering the large boardroom, Levi hears, “Ah, Levi, have a seat. Would you like something to drink?”

Levi sits and a moment later Niles enters the room soon followed by Hanji and two other researchers. “Scotch,” Levi hisses.

Erwin chuckles good-naturedly, and suggest, “How about coffee?”

“Fine,” Levi adds while getting his emotions under control and switching them into neutral.

Next, Mike, their accountant, enters. He exchanges a look with Niles that makes Niles turn beet red. If Levi didn't already know about Niles and 'Mike' this would have clued him in. He actually finds it comical since he realizes none of them expected to be in a meeting that includes all of them. Hanji sees all the interplay and starts deducing its meaning. That's when the last employee enters saying, “I'm sorry I'm late, Mr. Smith. I just got the message you wanted me here not five minutes ago,” the young kid explains and he stops dead in his tracks when he sees all the other important top department heads and researchers. 

Eren's eyes meet Levi's then they flicker to Erwin who states, “That's alright, Mr. Jaeger. I didn't even expect you to arrive so quickly. Everyone, this is Eren Jaeger. He's our newest trainee on loan from Rose Sina University.”

“Welcome,” Hanji states quickly, “here, kid, sit by me.”

Eren smiles at the energetic woman and sits where indicated which just happens to be across from Levi. 

“Welcome, Mr. Jaeger,” Levi says formally. “I'm Levi Ackerman.”

Hanji finds this odd. Levi never introduces himself to the new blood since they usually don't last more than a week. Eren nods at Levi and they both look up to Erwin expectantly. “Oh, my,” Hanji states when she gets a good look at the kid's eyes, “you've got gorgeous eyes!”

“Oi, four-eyes, can you focus,” Levi states flatly. Holy fuck, Levi's full of surprises today. Since when does he care if Hanji flirts on the new bloods?!

This statement also catches Niles off guard. His eyes gaze at Levi then narrow at the Jaeger kid. “Jaeger?” Niles asks, “Is that German?” 

“Yes, sir. It is,” Eren replies quickly.

And just as quickly Niles says, "Bleiben Sie verdammt noch mal weg von Levi!" (*Stay fucking away from Levi!*)”

In an instant Eren's face goes completely pale and he looks like he's about to faint. Levi looks between Niles and Eren. He says, “Kid, are you alright?”

Petra comes toward him saying, “May I get you something to drink, Mr. Jaeger?”

“Water please,” Eren squeaks. He quickly downs over half the glass but doesn't look toward Levi for the rest of the meeting. When the meeting concludes, Eren is the first one out the doors. He doesn't stop for anything. He just heads for the elevators to return to the service elevators on the far side of the building. 

“Niles, what did you say to the kid?” Levi asks.

“Nothing you need to worry your pretty little head about, Levi,” he adds with a smirk.

“Erwin, do you have a minute?” Levi asks and this also gets Hanji's attention. She only knew the word 'weg' which translates to 'away' so she pretty certain Niles told the kid not to fuck with Levi. 

Once the rest of the employees leave, Levi confides, “Erwin, Niles and I just broke up this morning. He's not taking it well. I didn't know we were going to be shoved in here together so I'm sorry for any rude remarks he may have inferred.”

“I thought things were a bit tense between you three,” Erwin replies.

“Three, sir?”

“You, Mike, and Niles. The guy is a horn-dog, Levi. You should know he's been working his way through my staff for months. Mike has already dumped his ass. So yeah, I kind of figured you'd get wind of it sooner or later.”

“You knew?”

“Levi, I wouldn't be where I am if I were to turn a blind eye to the interoffice affairs. Yes, I even know Niles's trying to get into some guy named 'Erd's' pants but the man is married to a really fine woman,” Erwin states. “What I'm more interested in is you and this Jaeger kid. You seemed to take a liking to him.”

Levi's stoney gaze is back. 

“You should know Niles told the kid, 'Stay fucking away from Levi!' so I'd say he hasn't realized you've moved on yet.”

“He said that?” Levi hisses outraged. “That asshole! No wonder the kid looked like he was going to shit a brick.”

“Yes, I was worried there for a moment myself. I need Niles working with Hanji. He's a good researcher but I won't stand for him harassing my employees. Even those on loan from Rose Sina University. It's my Alma mater, after-all.”

“I'm glad to hear you say that, sir. This situation might get a bit out of hand. I hope Niles is man enough to back off, but honestly if this morning is any indication, it may be a bumpy ride,” Levi admits.

“Levi, if it comes to choosing between keeping him or you, I will choose you, hands down. He's good but you're the best. I won't sacrifice quality for mediocrity,” Erwin states firmly.

“Thank you, sir. I'm glad to hear you say that,” Levi states gratefully.

“But tell me truthfully. Is there anything between you and this Jaeger kid?”

“That's personal, sir.”

Erwin crosses his arms over his chest and looks back at Levi. Finally, he explains, “I only ask because that kid has been to hell and back. His mother was killed when he was only nine. He's father left him and his adoptive sister on their own shortly after that. He's had to fight for everything and it was a lucky break that he got the scholarship to attend college. His grades can't drop below 3.51 or he'll loose that, too. You might want to keep the emotional drama to a minimum, okay?”

Levi nod slightly. He wasn't aware of all Eren's passed hardships. It's hard to believe this same energetic brat has been through so much and his light hasn't been extinguished already. Levi turns to leave then says, “Thanks for the heads up, Erwin.”

“Anytime, Levi. You two might make the best team here,” Erwin adds hopefully and Levi actually smiles at that thought.

At the end of the day, Eren waits inside his car until he sees Levi exit the door and head toward his own car. A moment later Levi's cell phone rings. “Levi Ackerman,” he automatically answers.

“Hello, Mr. Ackerman. Mr. Jaeger here. Is everything okay?”

“Are you in you car?”

“Yes, sir,” Eren says. 

“Let me get in mine and we'll converse in private,” Levi states. Levi opens his car door and slides in. “I want to apologize for what Niles said to you. I broke up with him this morning and he didn't take it well.”

“I am surprised he knows German,” Eren adds.

“Niles is fluent in several languages. The only other person I know that is fluent in more is Mr. Smith but that's sort of necessary in his position,” Levi adds, “since he flies all over the world drumming up more business for Survey Corps.

“Do you want to crash at my place tonight?”

“Love to, but shouldn't. Niles knows my car and it's too soon for him to back off. Erwin did tell me he won't put up with any harassment of his employees so you should be safe enough at work. Eren, I'd like to give it a few days so Niles gets used to the idea. Will you grant me that much without getting all possessive of me?”

Eren laughs then adds, “Of course. I'm not a kid. I've been through worse.” Levi cringes at that thought. Yes, this kid has been through much worse.

“Alright then. I'll man up to my share of the responsibilities as well and get my things from the apartment. I'll move into a hotel for the next couple of days. That will make the dissolution permanent. I'll see you next week, brat. Stay faithful,” Levi adds with a smirk.

“You know I want you, Levi. I'm not willing to settle for second best,” Eren adds in a deep, husky voice.

“Shit, don't do that to me, kid.”

Eren laughs and hangs up leaving Levi with that thought.

Eren drives out of the parking garage a few minutes later. As he cruises down the ramp, he doesn't notice the utility vehicle that begins following him. It follows him all the way home and makes certain he enters the residence before driving off again. 

Levi arrives to find the apartment empty. This surprises him since Hanji said Niles left several minutes early today. He grabs his suitcases out of the closet and begins packing. He takes only what he really needs: A few changes of dress pants, shoes, dress shirts, a nice sports jacket, undergarments, and a few pictures of his friends and family. Nothing else is important enough that he can't part with it. The house phone rings. That's his signal from the front desk to let him know Niles is on his way up. Closing the suitcases, Levi quickly grabs them and heads for the stairs. 

He takes his things down to his car and drives off. Niles would know if he stayed at the Carlton so Levi ops for the Maria. It's about the same price and it has nearly the same amenities. A moment later, Levi's cell phone rings. He sees it's Niles calling him. He allows it to go to voice mail and realizes he needs to change his phone number. 

He arrives at the Maria to find a beautifully decorated lobby complete with a nice waterfall/fountain. He is impressed with the friendly service and spacious room he's given. Once Levi is alone, he strips bare and steps into the oval tub. He wishes Eren were here with him enjoying the splendor of it all but it's too much too soon. Damn, he realizes he's already hooked on the brat! That's not like him. Niles had been his life for years! All through high school then college, then the job they both got together, the apartment. Levi never imaged wanting anyone else. 

Then the fight that ended it all. Levi was moved to the Executive Division. Promoted passed Niles' pay-grade and everything was fucked up from that point on. Niles started drinking, cheating, fucking everything in sight. Niles still had his good athletic build back then yet the alcohol and late nights cruising bars ruined that quickly. 

Levi began taking martial arts classes just to let off some steam but he was good, damn good and his instructor began offering him private lessens. Then he offered Levi an apprenticeship, then a job. Levi declined the job offer but kept up with the practice. Levi enjoyed the rush of adrenaline he received when he could disarm an armed assailant. He sure could have used that training in high school. Being short didn't exactly win him any friends. In fact, if it weren't for Niles taking an interest in his resolve never to back down, they would have never hooked up. 

His determination is what set him apart and earned Levi his Executive Promotion. Hanji hated to lose one of her best researchers but at least they still saw one another on occasion. Levi finds it ironic that the star athlete is now a philandering drunk while the scrawny shrimp is a hot bodied black-belt. 

His cell phone rings again but this time it's Hanji calling. “Levi, it was great to see you again! How do you like the new blood? Shit, he's gorgeous,” she continues without waiting for Levi's response. “What's up with you and Niles? I know he told that Jaeger hot-tot to keep away from you. Are you two rocky or what? Oh, I meant to ask you...”

“You know, four eyes, a conversation is usually two sided. Are you going to shut up long enough to hear what I have to say or are you going to just assume you know what I'm thinking?” Levi adds softly.

“Please, talk to me,” she says as she stops talking.

“Yes, it was good seeing you again. The new blood is in your department. I don't know if he's competent or not. Yes, he's got nice eyes. Niles and I broke up this morning. I'm tired of his shit. Fucking Mike, I mean, get real. The guy's not even single yet. Now, what did you mean to ask me?”

“Niles and you broke up this morning? OMG! Why didn't you say so? Do you need a hug? Oh, wait...did you break it off or did he? I wanted...”

“Hanji, you're doing it again,” Levi adds with a sigh. 

“Sorry, sorry. You know I get so excited. It's just great to hear from my favorite researcher. You wouldn't believe what Erwin's got us working on now but I'll shut up,” she says as she suddenly goes quiet.

“I broke it off with Niles. I met someone...”

“OMG! Levi! Tell me all the dirt,” and that made him smile since she actually wanted to hear his side of the conversation for once.

“He's young, fit, got a great laugh, and let's me top,” Levi adds knowing this will get her squealing. In a second, he's holding the phone away from his ear as she squeals with delight.

“OMG! Levi, you dirty old man!”

She hears him chuckle softly.

“Wait? That means you cheated on Niles this time? OMG!”

“Only once but fuck me, he is worth it!” Levi adds.

“Levi, I swear if this is you're fucked up idea of a joke,” Hanji threatens.

“No, shitty glasses, he's real and he's all mine.”

“When can I meet him?”

“At our wedding,” Levi says and chuckles once more.

“What?” she gasps.

“Now that is my idea of a joke, Hanji. Call me next week after I've been out with him again. Take care, four eyes,” he says affectionately and hangs up.

He tosses the phone on the vanity seat and relaxes in the tub for another half hour. When he gets out, he silences his phone and falls fast to sleep.

Niles is up all night drinking himself stupid. Levi's room is a mess and his suitcases are gone. If only he had followed him instead of that stupid Jaeger kid, he'd know where to find him. He gets into his vehicle and parks outside of the kid's apartment building. He can already see that Levi isn't there. He get's pulled over for a DUI and the cop immediately takes his license and has his sport truck is towed. At least Niles isn't stupid enough to argue with the police officer. He goes willingly and calls Hanji to bail his ass out.

“What the fuck, Niles? How you planning on getting to work tomorrow?”

“Let me crash at your place,” Niles adds. “I had it all, Zoe. A good car, good man, fuck, have you seen Levi without his shirt lately? He's so goddamned buffed! Fucking black-belt! And he wanted me. Just me for years! And I stupidly fucked that up. Shit! Help me get him back, Zoe. Please, I'll do anything you ask. Just help me get him back.”

“You can sleep it off at my place tonight, but I'm not committing to anything else,” Hanji adds softly.

“Thank you, oh, great leader,” Niles says as he bows to her. 

“Come on,” she says while taking his arm and dragging him out of the station.

Niles falls asleep on the way to Hanji's place. She has to practically carry his ass up the front steps and into her home. She's the top researcher at Survey Corps and Department head so she's affluent enough to own her home. Her divorce settlement was pretty nice, too. Her furniture is an eclectic array of bits of this and that. Garage sale finds, Trade show tidbits, she has it all jumbled together but somehow it just seems to fit.

She helps Niles into bed. She pulls his jeans off after removing his jacket and shoes. The last time she did this was nearly five years ago. She notices how poorly he's kept himself in shape since then. His muscles are turning to flab and he's got a prominent beer gut. “Shit, no wonder Levi wants to move on,” she whispers. 

Niles snorts and begins to snore. Hanji just shakes her head and leaves the room.

“Erwin, Hanji here. Yeah, I know but Niles was picked up on a DUI earlier tonight. No, I bailed him out. He's sleeping in my guest room. No, that's not necessary but I did notice how poorly he's been taking care of himself lately. Yeah. Alcohol mostly. Sure, I'll keep you posted. No problem. Bye.”

A drunk researcher is a poor worker at best. Hanji knows Erwin deserves a heads up just in case he needs to hire someone new. Erwin's been decent to Hanji even since they divorced and she demands perfection in her team. Niles currently runs his own department but she's still overseer and isn't about to let him fuck up a research project Survey Corps has spent hundreds of hours of manpower and tens of thousands of dollars on. Not on her watch. 

* * *

Levi arrives early to get into the building before Niles arrives. He need not have worried since Niles doesn't currently even have his own set of wheels. Twenty minutes later, Hanji arrives with a very hungover Niles in tow.

“Just kill me now,” Niles groans.

“You're not getting out of work that easily,” she states. “Come on, genius, time to face the music and those harsh florescent lights.”

“Ugh!”

Hanji laughs. She watches as a little piece of shit car pulls into the garage and parks not far from her. She isn't too surprised when the new blood Jaeger exits and heads for the service elevators. “Come on,” she says. “I want to talk to the new kid.”

Niles looks toward the kid but is so blinded by pain, he can't really focus yet. Niles takes a deep sigh and follows his boss.

“Hey, Jaeger...wait up,” Hanji shouts. Eren holds the elevator for her then looks passed her to see Niles stumbling in her wake. 

When they both manage to climb on board, Eren says, “Mr. Dok, are you feeling alright?”

He looks up at the kid with bloodshot eyes and foul smelling breath so pungent that Eren takes a step back. 

“Listen, Jaeger, I'm sorry I was an ass to you yesterday,” Niles begins. “Levi and I live together and well, things have been rough lately. I'm sure you know what heartache is so I'll spare you the details. I just wanted to say that I didn't mean anything by it. Just don't touch him, okay? He's a god around here and that's pretty hard to live up to.”

Eren smiles weakly. 

Hanji looks at Eren and says, “You'll be working in my department all next week, Eren. I just wanted to be certain you know where I'm located.”

Once they step out of the elevator, Eren sees the big sign saying, “Research,” and it has a giant arrow pointing the way to Hanji's lab. He looks back at her saying, “I'm guessing I follow that arrow,” he adds with a smirk.

Hanji laughs then says, “Yep, I suppose that would be a good indicator.”

“What day next week?”

“Make it Tuesday. Monday's are full of problems. We'll start fresh Tuesday at eight a.m. Sharp.”

“Can do,” Eren adds with a nod. He watches the two researchers step off as he heads one floor higher toward the “Development Department”.

The end of the day brings an exhausted Levi back to the parking garage. Hanji and Niles are just stepping out of the service elevator and nearly bump into him. Niles still looks like shit but not nearly as bad as this morning. Hanji senses the tension and quickly walks Niles toward her vehicle. He shrugs her arm off and turns back to Levi saying, “Give me another chance, Levi. I don't deserve it but I still love you.” 

Eren exits then and sees the scene before him. He quickly steps around the men and heads for his car. He doesn't even acknowledge anyone, choosing instead to stay out of it. As he reaches his car, Eren hears, “Niles, we've already had this conversation. It's over. Just face the fact and move on with your life,” Levi states firmly. 

“You're a cold son-of-a-bitch, Levi. An emotionless, stone cold fucker. You aren't even that good in bed. You just fucking lay there...”

That's when Levi chooses to stop listening. He moves toward his car but Niles puts his hand on him and is quickly forced to the pavement. “I told you yesterday,” Levi states, “not to touch me unless you wish to see how quickly I can beat the shit out of you. Niles, I don't want anything more to do with you. You aren't worth my time. Now, quit fucking with me or I will fuck you up!”

“Levi, please,” Hanji says as she realizes he could easily break Niles' arm. As she touches Levi's hand, he releases Niles and straightens up. He regains his composure and sees Eren watching. 

“What the fuck are you looking at, Jaeger?!” Levi hisses.

“I thought you might need some help,” Eren says softly.

“Fuck off!” Levi tells the kid and watches as the brat quickly gets into his car and leaves. Levi watches as Niles draws a perverse sort of pleasure from seeing Levi tell the kid to fuck off. Levi realizes he'll have to apologize to Eren later. He hopes the kid understands it is just an act on his part to throw Niles off their scent. Looking back down at the man at his feet, Levi says, “Are you finally clear on the fact that we're no longer a couple?”

Niles nods. 

“Niles, I want you to tell me in words so I know you understand what I'm saying to you,” Levi insists.

“You don't love me...”

“I never said that, shit-for-brains. I said we are no longer a couple. I don't want you stalking me, badmouthing me, or doing any other shit assholes that get dumped and can't handle it do. I don't want to fight you. I don't want to see you. I don't want you calling me or my friends trying to get them to help you get back in my good graces. It's over. Finished. Done. I am moving on with my life and you need to do the same,” Levi states firmly. “Now, do you understand that we are no longer a couple?”

“You still love me?” Niles asks a bit surprised.

“Oh, fuck it. I give up! Move on, Niles,” Levi shouts as he shoves passed the man and gets into his car.

Hanji helps Niles get to his feet. She drags him over to her car. Once they're both buckled in, Hanji notices the small smile playing at the corner of Niles' mouth. She pinches the bridge of her nose and wonders if he's ever going to take the hint...hint, take the order, the command, the fucking demand and move on!

“He still loves me,” Niles says finally. Nope, he's not listening.

“Niles, you must be in shock,” Hanji finally states. “Levi does not want to be with you any longer. Whether he still cares about you is not the issue here. He's found someone new. He wants to give that relationship a chance and he only wants you to do the same. Are you and Mike still seeing one another?”

“Mike? No, he dumped me a week ago. Said that he wasn't interested in someone still stuck in the past.”

“So he's moving on and you're not bothering him like this. Why?”

“I don't want Mike. Not really. He was just something to fill the gaps. Levi...Levi is the man I love. I don't ever want to lose him, Hanji. He's perfect,” Niles states.

“Don't you see, you've already lost him, Niles. He has someone else. He has moved on. Let him go like you let Mike go,” Hanji insists. 

“Never! He's mine. We swore a blood oath,” Niles states while shaking his head vigorously. “He's mine and I will get him back!”

“I won't help you do that, Niles. Levi has made it perfectly clear what he wants and what he expects from you,” she says. “He's my friend also and I want to see him happy. He hasn't been happy for a very long time...”

“Fuck you!” Niles spits out at her. He jumps out of her vehicle and begins walking away. With a deep sigh, Hanji starts her car and pulls away. 

Niles glares at her as she drives off. “I need a drink,” he thinks as he walks down the ramp to the street below. 

* * *

“Hey, Eren, where are you?” Levi asks once he reaches his hotel room.

“At a drive thru, why?”

 

“Did you want to come over? I'm in suit 877 at the Maria. We'll order room service,” Levi states and hangs up. Eren pulls out of line and drives to the Maria. He steps into the elevator and pushes the button for the 8th floor. He is about to knock when Levi opens the door saying, “Damn, it's good to see you! Get your ass in here.”

Eren blushes as he's pulled through the doorway. Levi plants a hungry kiss on his lips saying, “I hope you know I was acting earlier.”

“I figured that,” Eren says with a smile. 

Levi lifts the kid's shirt off over his chest and says, “You have a bitching body, brat. I've been thinking about you for days now.”

Eren laughs saying, “We just seen each other.”

“Don't argue with me when I'm complementing you,” Levi reprimands as he moves in for another hungry kiss. His hands move to Eren's zipper as he slides it down and slips his hands around the younger man's waist, grabbing his ass cheeks in both hands and caressing him.

“Levi, did you want to go to the bedroom or are you going to take me right here?”

“Here, there, everywhere,” Levi purrs.

“You sound like a Dr. Seuss book,” Eren chides leaning in to Levi's sucking assault of his throat. “But I'm not complaining,” Eren sighs.

Levi hoist Eren up over his shoulder saying, “Watch your head, kid,” as he carries him into the bedroom. He tosses Eren on his bed and jumps in after him. “I want you to top me,” Levi says breathlessly. 

“Sure. Lube?”

“Top drawer,” Levi says as he strips his shirt off. 

“I thought you wanted to wait a few days,” Eren states.

“We've waited long enough,” Levi says while working his way down Eren's body. “Damn, you're hot!” He watches as the kid blushes again. Levi yanks the younger man's jeans off over his hips. He presses his face against the soft hair of Eren's pubic mound, playfully nipping at the kid's genitals. This gets a rise out of Eren in no time flat. Levi begins licking, then sucking on his fine cock. When he deep throats the kid, he realizes he's already touching his tonsils and still has over an inch to spare. “Fuck, he's long,” Levi thinks to himself while slowly pulling off to run his tongue against the underside of the cock's head. 

Once Eren's properly primed, Levi slips the condom on it and lubes himself up. “We could do this without the condom,” Eren suggests.

“No. Niles is an ass. He may have passed something on to me. Until I know for certain, we use condoms,” Levi replies firmly. 

“I can't believe he was unfaithful. I mean, you've got a great body!”

Levi looks at the kid gratefully then says, “Fuck me.”

Eren pushes the older man against the sheets. He lifts his legs to better position himself before entering Levi's tight, primed hole. The first time he slides in, Eren is quickly surrounded by the man's body heat. Levi's warmth spreads like a comforting blanket over Eren's body. He closes his eyes to relish the feeling. Eren's girth is not as wide as Niles, but his length is easily an inch longer and that entices Levi since the kid can hit his prostrate more easily.

Levi's expression changes and Eren is quick to hit Levi's sweet spot over and over again. “Fuck, Jaeger...damn!” the man hisses. Eren opens his eyes to see Levi's face. There's a look of utter contentment there. The furrowed brow is gone. Replaced by such pleasure, such ecstasy that Eren doesn't have to ask whether the man is enjoying him. He knows. He can see it. 

Eren gets a good rhythm going, pacing himself. He leans over to nip Levi's inner thigh. That catches Levi off guard and he likes it. Eren runs his tongue over the spot then leans in a little more to do it again on Levi's other thigh. Eren feels Levi rut himself against the younger man's abdomen so Eren cups the man's dick and plows ahead.

“Oh, fuck me,” Levi whispers urgently. Eren moans. His thrust get stiffer, harder, more intense. “Eren...Eren!” Levi screams his name and cums in the kid's hand. His ass clenches around the younger man's cock but Eren isn't finished with him yet. He leans forward and kisses Levi's jaw, biting him softly so he doesn't leave a mark. 

Levi arches his back while pressing his hips into Eren's firm thrust. He rolls his hips, taking the younger man deep inside himself. 

Eren's pace quickens and Levi knows he's nearly there. With a mighty shove, Eren cums. “Oh, Levi,” he says as his cum warms the older man's insides. A couple of more jerks and Eren lets out a wonderful sigh of relief. He holds the edges of the condom and pulls out before it slides off his tip. The thing looks practically a third full. He ties it and tosses it in the trash. 

“I've never seen so much cum in one shot,” Levi says. 

Eren looks at him and says, “Yeah, I guess I'm just super potent or something. I always make a mess.”

Levi laughs as Eren lies on his side near the older man. He lazily strokes Levi's chest. Levi leans in to kiss him again, savoring the salty taste of Eren's skin. 

Looking into Levi's eyes, Eren says, “I never did ask how things went with Niles.”

“I told him flat out that we're through. I didn't leave any doubt.”

“I thought you were avoiding him,” Eren states.

“I was. I know how easy it would be for me to tromp his ass and I still care about the guy. I'm just through trying to make something out of nothing,” Levi admits. “Let's face it, he isn't the man he was in high school. Not by half and honestly, I didn't want a confrontation. I wanted to part on good terms but when he grabbed me, well, I just reacted. I did almost break his arm. If Hanji hadn't have stopped me, I would have.”

“Can you show me a few of your martial arts moves?”

“Sure, but not now, kid,” Levi says with a sleepy look in his eyes. He reaches for the baby wipes to clean the cum off his waist and Eren's hand. Tossing those in the trash he says, “Come here, Eren,” as he holds the other man tightly to him. It doesn't take long for Levi to fall fast asleep. Eren cuddles up and caresses the man's alabaster skin as he sleeps. Beautiful.

* * *

“Alright, try again, brat, and this time remember to concentrate.”

Eren growls slightly knowing that he is concentrating but there's no point in arguing. He steps in too close leaving himself at his 'attacker's' mercy. Levi flips the kid on his back and lowers the wooden knife to his throat. “Fuck me,” Eren hisses.

“Maybe later,” Levi says with a deep chuckle. He helps Eren up off the mat. “Ready to switch?”

“Not until I disarm you at least once,” Eren replies. Levi lets out another deep laugh and stands waiting for the kid to catch his breath.

“That sounded like Levi's voice,” Hanji whispers, “but the guy laughed. I haven't heard Levi laugh in years.” As they round the pillar blocking their view, the four of them see Levi and Eren as Eren takes another tumble to the mat with Levi kneeling over top of his prey once more.

“You'll never disarm him that way,” the blonde with the surly attitude states flatly.

Looking up both Levi and Eren see that they've been joined by four others. Two they know yet the other two...

“Ah, Levi, Eren, this is my son Annie and my daughter Armin,” Erwin Smith states.

Annie crosses her arms over her chest and states, “Mom, he's doing it again.”

Hanji catches up to the other three saying, “Erwin, why do you insist on insulting your progeny?”

Armin smirks saying, “Because it's the only way he can get a rise out of Annie.”

“He insulted you too, geek-boy,” Annie adds.

“Yes, but unlike you, I don't fall for it,” Armin states as he reaches out to shake Levi's hand. “Armin Smith, I'm pleased to meet you, Mr. Ackerman, Mr. Jaeger.”

“You look familiar,” Eren says while shaking the young teen's hand.

“I should,” Armin says, “We're in the same trigonometry class at Rose Sina.”

“Oh, my god! You're the Professor!” Eren states comically. “Shit, too bad you're not really our professor. I swear I learned more from your week of impersonating the guy than I have this entire semester.”

Armin blushes. Erwin draws his eyebrows together asking, “Impersonating...Armin, what is he talking about?”

“Oh, um, sorry. I didn't mean to get you in deep,” Eren states apologetically. 

Hanji speaks up saying, “Armin impersonated his trig. Professor during the guy's first week of class since the jerk couldn't find his own classroom. He did a great job the Dean of Students told me during his conference. Armin has a job there if he wants as soon as he graduates with the correct credentials.” Armin smiles shyly. 

“So Armin's going to be a college Professor right out of college?” Annie hisses bitterly. 

“Oh, I'd rather Armin help me with my research at Survey Corps,” his mother states. “He can teach part-time if he wants.”

“So now he has two jobs lined up,” Annie gasp.

“Three, actually,” Erwin adds, “I was hoping he'd be my assistant so I can train him to take over once I retire.”

“Oh, Erwin” Hanji states dismissively, “Annie would be better suited for that position. “She's already fluent in three languages beside English. Plus you're always calling her your son, after all.”

“What other languages,” Eren asks.

“Mandarin Chinese, Japanese, and French,” Hanji states.

Armin begins speaking to Annie in French saying, “Please, sissy, I don't want to run the company. I'd much rather do research.”

“Fine. I'll run the damned company. Dad does it...so how hard can it be really?” Annie replies and Levi starts laughing. 

Erwin narrows his eyes at his second in command He had forgotten the man speaks French. Hanji looks at Levi saying, “It's good to hear you laugh, short stack. It's been ages.”

“Short stack,” Eren whispers tucking that bit of information away for a later date.

“Sorry, sir,” Levi says as he clears his throat. 

“Are we going to exercise or not,” Annie asks. 

“Absolutely,” Erwin states as he leads the crew over toward the machines. 

“By Professor,” Eren states as he watches Armin walk away. 

“It's hard to believe those two were ever married,” Levi states. “By the way, Armin and Annie are twins and they're only fifteen. Armin's a certified genius so it doesn't surprise me that he successfully impersonated your Professor. Annie's right on the cusp. She's close, but much more physically inclined than her brother.”

Armin heads for the chest press and asks his mother, “How long has Levi been seeing Eren?”

“Oh, I don't think they're seeing each other,” his mother adds.

“Mom,” Armin says giving her a look.

“OMG!” Hanji says as she looks back at the two, “Are you sure?”

Armin just rolls his eyes. 

“How do you know for certain,” she asks. 

“Levi and Eren are wearing the same expensive, fragrant body wash,” he adds softly. “Plus the way they look at one another. The fact that Levi's laughing. They're here alone together...need I go on?”

“Please, don't mention this to your father. Being the head of the company, he might see it as a conflict of interest or something.”

“No problem,” Armin adds as he takes a seat at the machine and places the pin at fifty-five pounds mark. He puts his ear buds in and begins his routine.

Levi and Eren continue practicing and Eren is finally able to use the skills Levi showed him to disarm the older man. Levi is so impressed that he grabs the kid to him patting him on the back. “Excellent!” Hanji witnesses this and when she looks back at Armin, he's smiling up at her. Hanji smiles to herself so glad to see her long time friend finally happy again. 

Erwin is spotting for Annie with her free-weights when he sees the uncharacteristic display of affection from Levi to the younger man. Erwin's only concern is Niles being a variable in this equation. The formula Niles is working on is military grade and top secret. Erwin doesn't need any interoffice drama to interfere with the production of the Titan gene. That one contract alone could net the company several million in revenue. 

“Dad, a little help,” Annie says. Erwin pulls the weights from her hands and lifts them back onto the rack. She sits up, wiping the sweat off onto her towel. Choosing Mandarin Chinese she asks, “Are you going to train me to run Survey Corps?”

“You already could, if you wanted to,” he states earnestly. “I just know most countries are pigheaded about the person they're dealing with be a man and it's too obvious that you're not, honey.”

“So it has nothing to do with my abilities...”

“Annie, how can you even doubt your abilities? I never have. I figured Armin would be the figure head. I know he loves pure research. I figured you'd be the muscle behind your brother's face.” Annie smiles at her father glad to see he trust her judgment with his precious company. For a moment there, she had considered joining one of his competitors and running her old man out of business. Now, she can focus on running the company so well, she squashes all his competitors.

“I'll make you proud,” she adds as she moves over to the next set of free-weights.

“I know you will, Annie. I don't doubt that for a minute.”

* * *

As Levi and Eren leave to return to the Maria, they don't notice the sport utility vehicle parked several spaces away. Niles has been watching the kid and has finally found the two of them together. He still can't believe that Levi, his Levi is hanging around with some brat. Jealously fills him as he waits for the two of them to pull out of the parking garage. Then Niles sees something that rips any semblance of dignity from him...Levi pulls Eren to himself and kisses the younger man! This is the moment that a plan begins to rear its ugly head. A plan that is both deadly and horrific. Niles will take what Levi wants from him. He will change it, twist it, and make the man pay for his betrayal. 

Looking into Eren's eyes as he pulls away, Levi says, “Is it too soon to say 'I love you' and mean it?”

Eren smiles broadly. “Yes,” he states then softly adds, “I love you, too, Levi.”

Levi takes Eren's hand in his and weaves his fingers around it. “Damn it, kid, I can't believe how different you've made my life. I'm actually happy. I haven't been happy in ages.”

Eren can't help but smile at Levi's confession. He has noticed that the older man's attitude has changed greatly since the two of them have been together. Even Levi's furrowed brow has smoothed out. “You just needed the right person to make your life complete,” Eren states and Levi knows this is true, so true.

“Marry me,” Levi states spontaneously. Now that does catch Eren by surprise. 

“You do know you're being an impulsive brat, don't you, Levi?”

The older man chuckles at that. “My offer still stands, kid,” he says with a look of pure amusement. “I'll wait...”

“Yes,” Eren blurts out as he hugs Levi to himself tightly. “I love you!”

Levi sighs at the feeling of Eren woven so tightly against him. This feeling of love is so profound. He's not certain he ever felt this close to Niles. Perhaps once years ago, but not recently that's for certain.

* * *

The next morning, Levi gets a text message from Erwin calling him to his office.

Levi knocks. “Enter.”

As Levi opens the door, one of his co-workers comes up behind him saying, “Excellent work on the Patterson case, Levi.”

Levi looks back at the man saying, “Thank you.”

Erwin hears this and is impressed. The Patterson firm is a big fish and Levi's ability to finally gain them as a client is big news. Levi sees Mike their accountant heading for Erwin's office. He quickly catches up to Levi saying, “Hey, um, I know you have your deposits set up automatically but I also know it's a joint account. I thought you'd like to get your bonus from the Whitman account personally.” Mike hands him an envelop with his bonus pay check inside.

“That is thoughtful of you, Mike. Thanks,” Levi says sincerely.

“Listen Levi, I'm sorry...”

Levi stops the man before he can go any further by saying, “Mike, I know you and Gunther just broke up. You were vulnerable and Niles swooped right in to take advantage of that. I don't blame you. In fact, I should thank you. His deception gave me the balls to finally break things off. I've met someone better and if he hadn't betrayed me again, I wouldn't have.”

Mike still looks upset with himself so Levi pats his shoulder saying, “Come in for a moment. I'll give you my new account information so you can set up my direct deposits into it instead.”

Mike looks relieved that Levi still trust him enough to handle his money. Levi scribbles his account number down and hands the paper to Mike. “I'll change it today, Levi. Thanks.”

“No problem,” Levi states as he turns toward Erwin. Once the door is closed Levi says, “You wanted to see me?”

Erwin was going to confront Levi about his tryst with Eren. He was going to ask the man to slow down. Hearing that Levi not only landed the Patterson accountant which is worth several hundred thousand, but also the Whitman account which is a whale of a client worth several million, Erwin changes his approach. “So you've landed two very important clients in the last week.”

“Yes,” Levi adds curiously. “Is that what you wished to speak with me about?”

“No, actually, but seeing how your relationship with Mr. Jaeger has improved your performance, I'll give you two my blessing,” Erwin adds with a smile.

A slight blush touches Levi's pale skin. “I suppose I should tell you that Eren and I are getting married. I'm not certain of the details yet, but I've already asked and he's accepted.”

“Now that is fast!” Erwin adds a bit surprised. 

“It just feels right,” Levi replies. 

“Again, you two have my blessing. I'll expect an invitation once you've decided on where and when.”

“Thank you, sir,” Levi adds softly. Curiosity gets the better of him so he opens the envelop to see how much his bonus check is for. “Holy shit!”

“The Whitman bonus,” Erwin asks.

“Yes,” Levi says trying to regain his composure. “No wonder Mike handed this one to me personally.”

“It's a whale, Levi. Catch a couple more of those and you'll be set for life,” Erwin replies firmly. 

“Yes, sir,” Levi states while putting the check in his vest pocket. 

* * *

Eren looks at Hanji. The woman is all business when it comes to her research. He follows her instructions to the letter. She is so impressed with this kid that she gladly hands over a few special tasks. Eren completes them in record time with unparalleled accuracy.

“Damn, Jaeger, you keep this up and you'll put me out of a job,” she chides.

“I doubt that, ma'am. More likely, I'll help you earn a promotion or a raise,” he states with a broad smile on his lips.

“I can see why Levi likes you,” she adds nonchalantly. “You're his opposite.”

“How do you mean?” Eren asks.

“You're so full of life, hope, dreams while Levi was practically dead, depressed, and faced reality head-on,” she quips. “You've changed that, Eren. I am very glad he met you.”

Eren doesn't know what to say to that. Yes, he knew he'd changed Levi's attitude but he didn't realize even his co-workers had noticed. A beautiful blush rises on Eren's cheeks.

Hanji looks toward him and says, “OMG, you're blushing! That's so cute!” Eren put his hands over his face to hide in plain sight. “Listen, Eren, I've known Levi for over ten years. I knew him when he was still a scrawny shrimp with a hot boyfriend. In all that time, I've never seen him take a liking to anyone so quickly. He needs you. You're like an oasis in the middle of his desert. I swear he's been waiting his whole life to meet you. It wouldn't surprise me if he asks you to be his and only his from now on.”

In little more than a whisper, Eren says, “He asked me to marry him...”

Hanji looks at the kid with wide eyes. She says, “I hope you said yes.” Eren smiles bashfully and nods. Her exuberance could not be contained. She hugs the kid tightly to herself as she begins planting kisses on his head. “He's lucky to have you, Eren!”

“What's all this?” Niles says when he sees his boss kissing Eren's hair. 

“Hey, Niles,” Hanji says while releasing the kid. “Do you have an update for me?”

“Right here, boss lady,” he says cordially as he hands her a hard copy of his findings.

She takes the report and begins scanning his findings. She looks up at him asking, “Do you really think we're ready for a human host?”

“Absolutely,” Niles states. “I think I have the perfect candidate,” he adds while looking Jaeger over from head to toe. Eren gets a creepy feeling from the predatory look he's getting. Then Niles says, “Just check the final page.”

“And these two volunteers know what they're signing up for?”

“I've explained it to them thoroughly,” Niles replies casually. 

“Let me run it by Erwin and see if he'll give us the green light,” Hanji adds. “Well, done, Niles. I look forward to seeing what happens next.”

“Thank you, Ms. Zoe. You're confidence is what inspires me,” Niles states as he turns to leave. Eren watches the man go. Something's just not right about that guy. He can feel it in his bones.

“So Eren, Armin wanted me to ask you if you'd like to come by on Friday and work your trigonometry homework together.”

“Sure,” Eren says jumping at the chance to work with the 'Professor'. “I seriously doubt that he needs my help though.”

“I think he just likes you,” Hanji admits. “Armin doesn't have many friends and you two seemed to hit it off pretty well the other day.”

“You're son's a good kid, Ms. Zoe,” Eren replies.

“Good. I'll expect you to bring him home after class so you can get started right away,” she says. “I've taken enough of your time today, Eren. I'll see ya tomorrow.”

* * *

Friday arrives and Armin's looking forward to actually having a friend over to the house. “Armin, um, are you certain I'm going the right way? This is a really nice part of the city.”

“Yeah, we're almost there,” Armin says. “Just two more blocks and the road's on your right.” The 'road' turns out to be their tree lined driveway. The house is set back from the street on a spacious five acre plot of land in one of the richest neighborhoods in Sina. 

“Holy shit! This is your house?” Eren asks while eying the small mansion. 

“Yeah, there was a bigger one before my parents split but we had to sell it. This is sort of a cottage compared to that one,” Armin admits.

“Armin, you do know most people don't live like this, right?”

Armin laughs saying, “Of course, Jaeger Meister. It's just what we're used to.” 

* * *

After an hour of Armin reteaching Eren what their real Professor couldn't, Eren finally finishes his homework. Closing his book triumphantly Eren asks, “So tell me, Armin, are you seeing anyone?” Armin begins to blush. Eren thinks it's cute so he prods saying, “Who is she?”

“Okay, I'll tell you, but you can't tell anyone.”

“Like who would I tell?” Eren states.

“Oh, god, she is so cool! She has a boyfriend but the guy's a total ass. I mean, he's only dating her to get in her pants but he talks so smooth. The thing is that he's actually in-love with this guy named Marco. He has been since preschool, but he's trying to fit in so he dates girls. Not that Mikasa's a mere girl. She's very popular. I mean, she could have anyone she wants that's why I don't know why she's dating Jean...”

Armin hasn't looked up at Eren the entire time he's been speaking. If he had, he would have seen the pale look when he said the name 'Mikasa'. Eren has regrouped noted that Armin hasn't said one derogatory remark about the young woman he likes. In fact, he has mentioned many positive qualities about Eren's adoptive sister which leads Eren to believe Armin would be a good choice for her.

“So why haven't you asked her out yourself,” Eren asks.

“Look at me, Eren. Do I look the part? I mean, I'm short, look like a girl, and even my own father calls me his daughter. There's no way she'd be interested in me.”

“Don't sell yourself short, Armin. You're only fifteen. You still have ten more years to grow to your full height. I mean, your father's, what, over six foot easy and you're mom's close to that.”

“Yeah, but even Annie's taller than I am now. It's embarrassing.”

Just then they hear the door shut. “Armin, Annie, I'm home,” Hanji calls out. 

“I'm in the living room, mom, and Annie's still out with her friends,” Armin calls out.

“Hey, Eren. I saw your car. If you two would like, you can order a pizza for dinner,” Hanji states. “I'm bushed. I'll be up in the bath, soaking away the day's problems.”

“Hey, mom, do you think I should ask that Mikasa girl out? Eren seems to think so.”

“Well, as long as you stay on her brother's good side...”

“She has a brother?” Armin says as he turns a slight shade of green. Hanji tips her head toward Eren so Armin says, “That's right. You're boyfriend's last name is Ackerman. Oh, shit, please don't tell Levi I have a crush on his sister.”

Hanji laughs saying, “No, Armin. Levi's an only child. I meant Mikasa's adoptive brother. You know, the guy sitting in front of you.”

Armin looks at Eren. He's the only one sitting across from him. Then he sees Eren smile and Armin's eyes grow wide. “Oh, my god, you...you're Mikasa's brother?!” Armin's face flushes bright red as his look becomes mortified. 

“Armin, you've been talking for thirty minutes about how much you like Mikasa. Never once have you said anything even remotely disgusting. I have no problem with you asking her out,” Eren replies. “Besides you've also told me about Jean and that guy's in for a good ass-kicking.”

“You don't have to do that on my account,” Armin states.

“Me? Oh, no. Mikasa will have the satisfaction of tromping his ass once I let her know what the jerk is planning. Don't worry, I won't tell her how I found out about it.”

“You really don't mind my asking her out?” Armin asks.

“Armin, you are one of the nicest guys I know. I'd be honored to have you as a brother-in-law,” Eren states firmly and this earns a shy smile from his friend. “As a matter of fact, let me see if Levi and I can join you two. We'll make it a double date.” Eren reaches for his phone and calls Levi. 

“Ackerman,” Levi says.

“Hello, Mr. Ackerman. I need to know if I can count on your help next Saturday night. My friend Armin wants to go out with my sister and he's afraid of being alone with her. Do you mind if the two of us tag along?”

“How old's your sister?”

“Seventeen, I think.”

“You know I feel more like I'm babysitting,” Levi jest.

“Oh, come on, Levi. The kid really needs an ego boost.”

“And you don't mind him dating your sister, huh?” Levi asks.

“Armin isn't the normal hormone crazed teen. He's actually very sweet.”

“Fine. Make sure they dress up so we can go someplace nice,” Levi adds.

“Sure. See ya then,” Eren states as they say their goodbyes. “Okay, now all I have to do is tell Mikasa that she has a double date with us on Saturday.” He dials her phone. 

“Hey, Eren, what's up?”

“Mikasa, I need a huge favor. My boyfriend has this young friend who'd really like to go out with you but since blind dates are awkward, I thought the four of us could double date this Saturday night.”

“I'm not a fan of blind dates,” she says, “and you know I'm seeing Jean..." "Oh, about that...Jean, I've learned, is into some guy named Marco. He only dates women so no one finds out he's gay." "What," she deadpans. "Yep. It seems he's in love with the dude..." "Eren, are you serious?" "Yes." "Oh, he is so dead." "Well, before you're locked up for homicide, will you go out on a date with Levi's friend? He really likes you." "I really would like to meet your boyfriend. Okay, I'm game.”

“Great! We'll pick you up at eight and wear something fancy, he's taking us out someplace nice.”

Armin looks at Eren in disbelief saying, “She said yes?”

“Of course. I'm her brother after all and she really wants to meet Levi, too. Don't forget to dress nice.”

“Eren, I...” Armin starts to hyperventilate. 

“Armin, what's wrong?”

“She...you...”

“Hanji!” Eren screams so loud it draws Armin's mom from her tranquil bath in a heartbeat. 

Wearing only a robe, she quickly descends the stairs and assesses the situation. “What happened?”

“He has a date on Saturday and he just started breathing really fast,” Eren says.

Hanji looks at Armin in surprise and laughs saying, “Breath, son. Come on. You don't want Mikasa to see you like this, do you?”

That snaps him out of it. He forces himself to take a deep, calming breath then lets it out slowly through his mouth. He continues doing so until his skin color returns to normal. 

Hanji looks at Eren asking, “Are you alright, kid? I know Armin gave you quite a scare.”

“Sorry,” Armin says meekly. “I just can't believe I'm going on a date with Mikasa. She's always been sort of my perfect image of the perfect woman.”

“You do know she can beat the crap out of me, right,” Eren adds.

Armin looks at him dreamily saying, “Exactly, I don't have to be the freaking strong one with her around.”

That gets a hearty laugh from both Hanji and Eren. “Okay you two. Try not to bug me the rest of the evening. I have a big day tomorrow,” she states.

“Goodnight, mom,” Armin says sweetly.

About an hour later, Annie arrives home saying, “Whose little blue piece of shit is parked in our driveway? I swear I got a rash on my skin just looking at the thing.”

“That would be my little blue piece of shit,” Eren states. “Sorry, I'm not as rich as you, Annie.”

“Oh, Jaeger, well, it's okay for a first car, I guess,” she adds trying not to sound too much like a bitch. She knows how few friends her brother has and she'd get grounded by their mom for a month if she chased this one away, too.

Armin laughs as he watches his sister backtrack. It doesn't happen often so he enjoys it when it does. “You could always give him your car, Annie,” he adds with a smirk.

“As soon as mom or dad buys me something else, I will,” she adds while rolling her eyes.

“I'll take you up on that,” Eren says with a big smile. 

“Fine, my shitty heap will be your new piece of shit,” Annie states. 

Eren looks over at Armin saying, “I thought you two were only fifteen. How does she own a car already?”

“Oh, dad emancipated her when she was fourteen. She insisted and once she passed her driver's test, he gave her his old Chrysler. It's really nice. She just calls it a shitty heap since it's a little old lady's car. It was our grandmother's, to be exact. Still, I like it.” 

“It's getting late,” Eren says with a yawn. “I better get going.”

“I'll walk you out,” Armin adds while getting to his feet.

On their way to Eren's car, they pass the Chrysler. It is a beautiful two-tone cherry red and burgundy. The seats are tan leather and there isn't a speck of rust or dents anywhere. “This is her heap?” Eren asks amazed.

“I told you I like it,” Armin states. “Dad bought it for grandma when he took over the company. He thought she deserved something nice. When she passed, he got it back and kept up with the maintenance. She runs smooth and only has about thirty thousand original miles on her.”

“And she's just going to give it to me,” Eren asks.

“Look where we live, Eren. If dad or mom gives her another car, why would she even bother trying to sell it? Annie would be glad to unload it and save herself the hassle.”

“Rich people really do live differently from the rest of us,” Eren sighs.

“Perhaps, but we still face some of the same awkward moments like trying to ask someone we really like out on a date,” Armin points out. 

“And needing to be potty trained,” Eren adds with a smirk.

“Yep. There is always a common denominator binding us including death. It's not like we can take any of this with us,” Armin states firmly.

“Still, you got to admit living without worrying how you'll pay the rent or if you'll have enough money for food takes a bulk of the burden off your hands.”

“One of the research grants mom has does deal with world hunger. If her formulas are successful, it's possible she'll help eliminate at least one of those problems,” Armin adds. “I know Niles is working on some type of super soldier gene for the military. Oops, I wasn't suppose to tell anyone that.”

“Don't worry, Armin. I don't work for some foreign country so your secret's safe with me,” Eren says with a smile.

“Thanks. Oh, I hope this date works out. Mikasa really is a wonderful person. We always got along pretty well before Jean entered the picture. He kept us apart so that's why I was glad to skip ahead a few grades and move straight on to college.”

“So she does know you pretty well then?”

“Yes, we were close once. I just hope she remembers me,” he adds with a blush.

“Armin, even if she doesn't, I'll be there to talk to you. Levi will understand.”

“Thanks again, Eren. I'll see you on Saturday,” he says as he watches Eren get into his heap and drive off.

* * *

“So where are we going?” Eren asks.

“Shingra,” Levi states firmly. “Armin knows to be waiting for us, right? The last time I was at Hanji's, it took me ten minutes just to find the kitchen. Never mind how long it took to find the bathroom.”

As they pull up, they see Armin standing on the porch. “Your chariot awaits,” Eren says while opening the door for Armin. 

“Hey, Armin,” Levi says in greeting. “So you really like my brat's sister, huh?”

“Oh, she's great,” Armin says while buckling his seat-belt. “She could easily beat Annie's ass in a fair fight. Trouble is, Annie never fights fair.”

“What is this sister of yours anyway, Eren, a bodybuilder?” Levi asks.

“You'll see,” Eren says as he instructs Levi on how to get to her apartment. 

When they pull up, Levi exits to open the door for the young woman. He offers her his hand then says, “Mikasa?”

Mikasa looks the man with the undercut in the eyes and says, “Levi?”

Eren leans over the seat and says, “You two know each other?”

“You could say that,” Levi states. “We haven't seen one another for years.”

“Don't tell me you're Eren's male friend?” Mikasa adds surprised.

“Your brother's fiance',” Levi corrects softly.

“Holy shit, for real?” Mikasa gasp. “Eren, why didn't you tell me?”

Armin is just sitting back watching the interplay between the three of them, obviously forgotten but fine with that.

“I haven't seen you since we got engaged,” Eren says meekly.

“What? You can't call me on the phone?”

“Well, I didn't want to tell you over the phone. It seemed tacky,” Eren admits.

“So how do you and Levi know one another?” Armin asks.

“We're cousins,” they chime at the same time then begin to laugh. “Oh, Armin, I don't know if I like you dating my cousin,” Levi deadpans.

“Armin, you're my date?” Mikasa says but she's smiling.

Armin shyly nods wondering how disappointed she is that it's him. His blue eyes meet her deep gray ones and he sees that she's pleasantly surprised. 

“And here I thought I was going to dread this,” she adds while sliding in next to him. “I've missed you, Armin.”

“You have?” Armin whispers and Levi and Eren exchange a glance knowing that they've just made Armin's year.

“Yes, you ran off just as you were getting really interesting. Where have you been?” Mikasa asks.

“At Rose Sina University. I graduated early and started taking classes there,” Armin states.

She takes hold of his hand and says, “Don't you dare run off from me again without telling me where you're headed, Armin. I'll sic Levi here on you, if you do.”

“Me? You want me to assault my boss' kid? Sure, that will work,” he adds sarcastically.

“You won't have to do that, Mikasa,” Armin adds while squeezing her hand. “I'll keep you informed.”

“Good. By the way, what's your phone number so I can program it into my phone,” she asks.

They exchange phone numbers, addresses, and several other bits of information during the drive to Shingra. “You look beautiful, Mikasa,” Armin adds shyly.

“Thank you, Armin. You are still the sweetest boy...man I've ever met.”

“I suppose I don't count,” Eren asks.

“Eren, you're lots of things but sweet isn't one of them,” Mikasa adds.

“Or me?” Levi perks up.

“Oh, cousin, do you really want to go there?”

“Touche,” Levi adds with a laugh. 

Their night out goes exceptionally well. When they drop Mikasa back off at her house, Armin walks her to her door. Standing there, he shyly asks, “Would you like to go out on a second date?”

She smiles at him saying, “Next Saturday. I'll pick you up at eight. It won't be as fancy...”

“I'll pay,” he says eagerly wanting to see her dressed up so nicely again.

“Armin,” she says while giving him a look as if to say, 'you don't even have a job'.

“Oh, I have money,” he says a bit too eagerly. “I mean, my family does. I just want to be with you, Mikasa. I really like you,” he adds while blushing.

“I'll pick you up at eight. We'll decide where to go then,” she says. Then she does the unexpected. She leans in and kisses Armin on his lips. “Good night, sweet prince.”

By the time Armin reaches Levi's car, he is so far gone Eren has to open the door for him. “I take it, she gave you a good-night kiss,” Levi states with the slightest hint of a smile.

“Yes,” is all Armin manages to say before he's driven back to his mansion. 

“Armin? Armin, are you ever planning on getting out of my car?” Levi asks once they've reached their destination.

“Goodness, we're here already?” Armin says having been totally lost in thought. Eren laughs.

“Yes, Armin. Good-night,” Levi says while shaking his head.

“Yes, it is a good-night,” Armin states as he gets to his feet. “See ya.” They watch to make certain Armin manages to get inside his home. 

When Eren turns around again, Levi is leaning over toward him. “What?”

“You still haven't kissed me, brat,” Levi states. 

Eren smiles and moves in to kiss his lips. It's a sweet chaste kiss. When they pull apart, Eren says, “I'd thought I'd show my appreciation when we got back to your hotel room.”

Levi's eyes are smoldering with lust at the thought as they drive away. Once they are back inside Levi's room, Eren grabs the older man by his tie and pulls him in close for a second more passionate kiss. They don't make it to the bedroom this time before they're pulling each others clothes off. It doesn't matter because Levi is always prepared and pulls out the coffee table drawer removing condoms and lube.

“Can we do this without the condoms this time,” Eren asks.

“Are you certain,” Levi replies.

“Yes, I want to feel you not the latex,” Eren adds sexually.

Levi doesn't hesitate to push the younger man into the sofa as he begins to prime him. Before Levi even shoves himself inside, Eren is already begging for it, squirming against Levi's fingers, panting like a fucking dog in heat!

This only helps to make Levi more impatient as well. He generously lubes his cock and shoves himself inside Eren's tight, eager ass. “Fuck me,” Levi hisses at the feel. Oh, he's so hot! Levi quickly gets into a rhythm that Eren enjoys wholeheartedly.

“Levi, please, harder,” Eren pants.

Levi obliges, fucking his fiance deeply, hitting his prostate over and over, sending Eren into Nirvana.

Levi strokes Eren but doesn't let him cum yet. He keeps the younger man primed but makes him wait until Levi finishes. Once he's completely spent, Levi begins to kiss his way down Eren's body. He rubs his face against the younger man's erection. He proceeds to open his mouth and take him in, deep-throating him immediately. 

Eren's hips shoot forward and he screams, “Levi!”

Without being deterred, Levi continues his oral action. He plunges Eren's piece inside his mouth over and over again until the kid quickly reaches his peak. When he cums, Levi drinks him down...every last drop. 

“Shit, that felt magnificent,” Eren sighs with contentment.

Levi isn't done with him yet. He knows the kid's bound to have a second load for him. He continues to prime his fiance, sucking on his scrotum, licking his semi-erect cock back into it's hard salute. 

“Levi, no...I can't,” Eren starts to whisper. “It feels too good!”

Levi doesn't heed his words, however. He just continues pleasuring the younger man, urging his body to give up its hot juices. 

“Oh, wow...Levi!”

He loves hearing the kid say his name. Once he's hard enough, Levi slides his mouth around the younger's throbbing cock once again. He playfully teases his slit, flicking his tongue against the sensitive underside of it's head. It takes some time and skill but Levi manages to coax another cum stroke out of Eren's loins. 

“Oh, yes...YES! I'm cumming, oh fuck!” he screams as he shoots a second load against Levi's tongue. 

Levi swirls this batch around in his mouth like a fine wine. Swallowing once more he says, “You taste damn good, Jaeger.”

Eren looks down at him and blushes.

“I mean it. I don't know if it's what you eat or what but your cum is fine.”

Eren laughs at that saying, “Well, you can serve yourself anytime you like.”

Levi looks at him so intensely, Eren wonders if perhaps he should have limited that invitation. Levi smiles then noting his look. “Don't worry, brat. I won't suck you that dry.”

Eren smiles again, breathing a small sigh of relief.

“Are you going to sleep here tonight,” Levi asks.

“I'd love to but I have an early class tomorrow,” he replies then yawns. “I didn't realize I was so tired.”

“Good sex will do that to you,” Levi adds with a smirk. “I don't mean to rush you but you might want to head out so you don't fall asleep at the wheel.”

“Oh, do I have to,” Eren groans but Levi knows it's just the brat in him talking since the kid's already started to put his clothes back on. 

“Next week, I was thinking of looking at houses,” Levi adds. “Would you like to join me?”

“Sure. Wait, can you afford a house?”

Levi chuckles. Eren has no idea how large his portfolio is. “I think so just don't go over half a million and we'll be fine.”

“Half a million...dollars?” Eren exclaims.

“Yeah, that should get us something nice,” Levi says.

“I sure hope so,” Eren states flatly realizing the rent for his crappy apartment is locked at $350 per month for the next year. He begins to wonder about the interest on a loan like that. 

“What's wrong, kid,” Levi asks.

“I'm just wondering how many years it will take to pay that sucker off,” Eren says earnestly. 

“Oh, no. I don't intend to make payments. I'll pay it off in a couple of months,” Levi adds while slipping into his pajama bottoms.

“You have half a million dollars just sitting around somewhere?” Eren asks in disbelief.

“No, it's tied up but I can get it if it's for a house or something like that,” Levi adds.

“Wait, you're telling me you do have over half a million dollars saved up somewhere?” Eren asks again to clarify that he's heard correctly.

“I think it's closer to one point two million, but I'd have to check,” Levi replies while helping Eren to his feet. Eren's knees give out as he slumps back down to the sofa. His face is nearly as pale as Levi's. Seeing this Levi adds, “My job is very lucrative.”

“No shit!” Eren hisses. 

“Well that's good to know,” Levi says with a smug grin.

“What is?”

“That you didn't know. I don't have to worry about you just marrying me for my money,” Levi adds.

Eren tries to look insulted but he just laughs. “You've got a hot body, you're good-looking, you're excellent in bed, you love me, and you're rich. Yep, I'd say I hit the jackpot!”

“I'm also short, ill-tempered, and easily offended,” Levi states.

“None of which even matters to me since you're height makes it easier to kiss you, you've never shown me your temper, and you forgive me if I offend you,” Eren adds affectionately as he gets to his feet. He closes the gap between them and kisses Levi again with more purpose, much promise. “I'll forgive you for being rich,” he adds as he pulls away.

“Brat,” Levi adds again but hugs the kid before walking him to the door. “Keep your grades up. I don't want you losing your grant no matter how rich I might seem to you.”

“Will do, Captain,” Eren adds while giving Levi a salute. 

Eren is still smiling when he reaches for his car door. He doesn't see the man with the syringe and once injected he crumples toward the pavement. The man grabs him and shoves him inside his sports utility vehicle then slowly drives away.

* * *

“Mikasa, Eren hasn't been in class for two days straight. Have you talked to Levi?” Armin asks.

“I don't have his phone number,” Mikasa states. 

“Oh,” Armin says then gives her the number. Just then Armin's phone rings, “Wait, he's calling me, I'll conference the three of us.”

“Armin, damn, you're hard to get a hold of, kid,” Levi says quickly then adds, “I'm trying to find out where Eren's at. Have you seen or heard from him?”

“No, and I have you conferenced in with Mikasa. She hasn't heard from him either.”

“This is not like Eren,” Mikasa says with the worry seeping through. “He knows how crazy I get when I'm worried about him.”

“I tried calling the police to file a missing person's report but since I'm not a relative, they wouldn't help me,” Levi adds.

“I'll head over there this afternoon,” Mikasa states. “Listen, if either of you hear from him or find out what's happened, let me know immediately. Let me give you my number,” she adds and they each exchange cell phone and land line numbers. 

Once Mikasa is off the line, Levi asks, “Armin, is it possible he's on a trip for one of his classes?”

“No, I already spoke to his Professors. I had to pretend to be his uncle but they did say that none of them have heard from him either.

Levi's brow furrowed as he says, “I have a bad feeling about this, Armin. His car is still in the parking lot at my hotel. I noticed it there yesterday morning. I spoke with the security personnel and that particular spot has a blind spot. You can see Eren walk out and go around to the driver's side but that's it. After that there's no footage of him.”

“I'm glad you didn't mention that before when Mikasa was still on the line. She'd go ballistic,” Armin confides. “He saved her life and she'll never forget that. Alright, I'm going to get a hold of my parents and see what they know.”

“Alright, just keep me posted,” Levi says as he hangs up.

* * *

“Welcome back, Mr. Jaeger,” a eerie voice says over the speakers. Eren is groggy from the drugs. As he tries to sit up, he realizes he's chained in place. He looks up at the speaker trying unsucessfully to focus his vision.

“Where am I?” he asks but it doesn't come out very clear. His tongue feels heavy and thick even though he feels drool drying on his chin. 

“Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't hear you so clearly, Mr. Jaeger. If you asked where you are you're in the same place you've been for the past four days...my basement. You've been conscious on and off over those same four days as the effects of the drugs you've been receiving begin to take affect. You have been the ideal test subject, even if I do say so myself. The results have been far better than I ever hoped they would be.”

“Test subject,” he says as clearly as his thick tongue will allow.

“Yes, Mr. Jaeger, you volunteered for the procedure the moment you fucked my lover.”

“What?” Eren asks trying to wrap his mind around the entire episode. The only person he's been with lately is Levi, his own fiance'. “Must be a mistake,” he adds thickly. “Only man I've been with is Levi.”

“Yes, Mr. Jaeger, exactly. You've been with Levi, my live-in boyfriend slash lover. We've been together since high school and I don't appreciate you coming between us.”

“No, not your boyfriend. He broke up with you,” Eren states in his own defense. He can't understand why his speech is so garbled. “Can I have some water?”

“You want water,” the voice asks. “Certainly,” it says as a spray shoots cold water into Eren's face. Eren remembers this part. He remembers being half drown when he first arrived here. This time, however, he merely opens his mouth to drink his fill. He doesn't even seem to mind when the water continues to rain down on him even after he's finished. He's so hot and the cold water feels good against his skin. “That's enough of that,” the voice chuckles as the water ceases. 

“Thank you,” Eren adds and that receives another round of laughter. 

“I have a few test for you again today,” the voice says. “Shall we begin?”

* * *

“We've already went over this,” Mikasa states bitterly as she eyes the police officer. “My brother does not leave for days on end without contacting me. Plus he hasn't contacted his best friend or his fiance' either.”

“Fiance'?” the man says while cocking his eyebrow up at her.

“Yes, my brother's gay, okay? Now can we get down to business?” Mikasa adds hotly. Just then both Armin and Levi walk into the station. “Thank goodness you're here. I'm getting no where.”

“Hello, sir,” Armin states cordially. “My name is Armin Smith. I'm the best friend of Eren Jaeger. I spoke with Detective Springer a few hours ago.”

“One moment,” the intake officer says while he calls to the detective in question. “Yes, a Mr. Armin Smith. Yes, sir,” he adds as he hangs up. “Detective Springer will be with you in a few minutes,” the officer adds.

“Okay, Armin. I know you're smart but how did you get a detective to listen to you when I can't even get this guy to take what I have to say seriously?” Mikasa asks. 

Armin blushes and says, “I had my dad call the mayor who called the Chief of Police who spoke with Detective Springer.”

“Armin, I could kiss you,” Levi states with a look of sincere gratitude. Mikasa does one better and does kiss Armin softly on the lips. “Or better still, I'll just let her do it for me.”

“Mr. Armin Smith?” Detective Connie Springer calls out, “I've Detective Springer. Follow me please.” Once inside a small conference room, the detective says, “This has come to my attention all the way from the Mayor's desk so I expect you three have some pull with the man.” Armin blushes. Seeing this Springer continues saying, “So tell me from the beginning what's going on?”

“Eren Jaeger is my fiance',” Levi begins. “He had just left my suit at the Maria to head back home. The security footage confirms this but Eren's car has not left the parking lot of the hotel. The security camera for that particular section is limited in their coverage.”

“The following day, Eren didn't attend classes at Rose Sina University. We have a Trig class together and he wasn't in class which I found odd since we had both studied for the exam two days before and he knew his formulas,” Armin adds.

“He hasn't called me,” Mikasa states. “As his adoptive sister, Eren knows better than to worry me since he saved my life from the men that murdered my parents and we both lost his mother not long after that.”

“Does he have any enemies?” the detective asks.

The three of them look at each other thinking. 

“He's well liked at school,” Armin states.

“He doesn't have any bad habits that would get him in hock with anyone unsavory,” Mikasa adds.

“Oh, shit,” Levi hisses.

“Go on,” the detective adds.

“Well, before Eren and I got involved, I was living with someone, a Mr. Niles Dok. He didn't take our break up too well. It is possible that Niles may have a problem with Eren because of me,” Levi adds. 

After Levi gives the detective some detailed information, Connie adds, “I'll check him out and see what that brings up. If you three think of anyone else, call me directly,” he states while handing each of them his business card. 

Once outside the building Armin asks, “Do you really think this Niles guy would do something to Eren?”

“Niles is a drunk so it's possible,” Levi adds.

“Cousin, I got to tell you, I'm getting a very strange vibe off of you. What is it you're not telling us?” Mikasa asks.

“Niles is a good liar. He's manipulative and he's got a good job. He doesn't look the part but I guarantee, he can be quite an ass when he feels like it.”

“Should we confront him,” Mikasa asks. 

“I think we should let Springer try his hand at getting to the bottom of this first, but only for a couple of days. Once he's run out of leads, we'll go speak to Niles directly,” Levi adds. 

“That might give him enough time to cover his tracks,” Armin mentions. 

“What if I'm wrong and Niles is innocent? Have any of us considered that Eren might be in the hospital? Or, god forbid, the morgue?” Levi asks.

“Don't they notify next of kin?” Mikasa states.

“Not if he's admitted as a 'John Doe',” Armin replies while pulling out his cell phone. He's on the phone with Mount Sina before the conversation dies. “Alright, they have two 'John Doe' in Mount Sina Hospital fitting Eren's description and one in their morgue. Where should we start?”

Both Levi and Mikasa look at each other and say, “The morgue.”

Having the worst over, they head to the main floor to see the other John Does. One is so badly bruised with both eyes swelled shut, it's only from the man's natural skin tone on the guy's legs that they realize it's not Eren. The other isn't sporting the right eye color or brown bed-head hair.

Armin calls the next hospital and says, “They only have one 'John Doe' and he's in their morgue.” 

The three of them head there next. Since the man was pulled out of a river, Levi says, “I'll check it out first. If there's any doubt, I'll call you two in. Believe me, there is a birthmark I'd recognize even if Eren's skin were discolored or stretched out some.”

“I didn't know Eren had any birthmarks,” Mikasa states.

“That doesn't surprise me,” Levi adds with a smirk, “since it's in a rather inaccessible location.” Mikasa blushes and Armin laughs. “I'll be back,” Levi states while mustering up the courage to go view a bloated river corpse. He has the coroner place the man on his back and asks him to remove the covering from the man's lower half. “I need you to separate his butt cheeks. I need to see if he has Eren's birthmark.”

The coroner has heard it all so this doesn't surprise him in the least. Nope, no birthmark. 

“It's not him,” Levi says once he rejoins the others. 

“There are three more hospitals but none of these will allow us access until tomorrow at the earliest,” Armin states. “Each one has at least one 'John Doe'. One in ICU, and two in each morgue.”

“After five then,” Levi asks knowing that all three of them either have school, work, or both. He receives nods and leaves the two together. 

“Armin, I know it's short notice but can you stay at my place tonight? I don't want to be alone,” Mikasa says. Normally, this invitation would make his heart leap for joy. Tonight it just makes it leap into his throat. 

“Sure,” he adds softly, “I'll let mom know I'm spending the night at your place.” He pulls out his cell phone again, “Yeah, mom. I just wanted to let you know we still haven't found Eren. We've been checking hospitals. No, not yet. Yes, I know. Mom, I just wanted to tell you Mikasa has asked me to stay at her place tonight. Yes, I did. Of course. Okay, I'll talk to you tomorrow.” Putting his phone away, Armin states, “She said it's fine.”

“Good,” Mikasa adds while taking hold of Armin's hand, “let's go.”

Mikasa makes them a little something to eat. Nothing fancy. They each pick at their food. Armin isn't even nervous about staying at Mikasa's since he knows he's there as support not for romantic reasons but he is upset at losing one of the only friends he's made at college.

“Let's go to bed,” Mikasa says as she pushes her plate away. 

She finds an old pair of men's pajamas she bought for one many suitors once. Armin realizes they're still in their original packaging. “Yeah, I know,” she says to him realizing what he's thinking. "The guy assumed he wouldn't need these when he was here so obviously he never got to stay!”

Armin laughs at her candor. “We'll that won't happen this time,” he adds while opening the package and heading for the bathroom. He returns a few minutes later looking oh, so cute in his oversized clothes. 

“You look adorable!” Mikasa states. 

“What is he, a giant?” Armin asks as he pulls up his sleeves which are down passed his hands. The waist fits fine but the legs are also about eight inches too long. Armin sighs and slips into bed next to Mikasa. 

“Come here,” she says while cuddling up to Armin's chest. “Forget about him. You're the one I want to be with tonight.”

He smiles as he places his arms around her, holding her tightly in his arms. “You can call me adorable anytime you like, just not in front of your brother, okay?”

“Deal,” she says. Something about his smell helps her to relax. She manages the first restful night's sleep in five days.

* * *

“Welcome back, Titan Jaeger,” the voice says through the speakers. “How do you feel this morning?”

Eren tries to speak then remembers he can't. 

“That's okay. Just hold up one finger for water, two fingers for food, three fingers for bathroom.”

Eren holds up one finger and cold water shoots from the spout again. He gulps the liquid greedily for several minutes without needing to breathe. Then he just lets it wash over his hot skin. He doesn't remember the last time he's worn clothes. He doesn't remember much of anything anymore. He does know the voice is his only friend, his protector, the one he will protect. 

Niles has been conditioning Titan Jaeger during the past week. His transformation is truly remarkable. He's successfully completed all the phases of training with an emphasis on combat techniques. Tonight, Niles plans to use himself as the object that needs protecting. Up until now he has used a dummy with a photo of his face glued to it. The first two dummies ended up in shreds. The third and fourth weren't totally destroyed but still maimed. The last two have been kept intact. Tonight, however, will be the truest test.

* * *

“I appreciate you three giving me several days to check out Eren and Niles without needing to constantly keep you informed,” Detective Springer states. “As predicted, my inquiries came up negative as to Eren's location but that fact alone is suspicious. It's as though he's fallen right off the map. So I've pushed for additional funding to get additional manpower. Since this comes by way of the Mayor, the funding has been already approved. Two additional detectives will be brought in on this case tomorrow morning and we'll start fresh from there. Have either of you come up with anything new?”

“We checked out people both in hospitals and morgues that fit Eren's general description but came up empty,” Armin adds. 

“I came up with two people from high school that had problems with Eren for one reason or another,” Mikasa states while handing over a piece of paper with their information included.

“I've come up empty,” Levi states. “I even asked coworkers of Eren's if they knew anything and got zip.”

“Alright, well, I'll keep you posted,” Detective Springer adds then escorts the three of them out.

Once outside in the parking lot, Mikasa asks, “So should we confront Niles now?”

“I already did,” Levi lies. He plans to do just that once the kids are no longer with him. He doesn't want them hurt since he is packing heat. He doesn't trust Niles as far as he can throw him. Oh, hell, even that's too far since he doesn't trust the bastard at all anymore. 

What Levi didn't expect was that talking with Mike would yield the one key ingredient Levi hadn't known about. It seems while Niles was fucking around on him, he took his lovers to another location. A house the man inherited when his parents died. Levi never even knew about the place since the fucker's parents had already been shipped off to a nursing home shortly after they first met. 

He tracked down a neighbor that had known the Doks ages before that still had a set of old house keys. Levi took the keys knowing that Niles was lax about locking doors much less taking the time to replace a lock. 

He drives passed the house, parking on the street a few houses down. He silently slips through the backyard and onto the back porch. He listens quietly then notices the flicker of a television going. Levi was actually hoping no one was home. The fact that Niles is using the house seems suspicious. Levi checked. Niles is still using at the apartment, too. Levi tries the door. It is unlocked. The door leads into a kitchen. He pauses to see if he can see anyone moving around inside before looking into the living room. All is quiet.

Suddenly a noise, from what he can only assume is the basement, reaches Levi's ears. He hears Niles voice ring out close by saying, “Very good. Now wait right there. I have one more test for you, yet I have to join you.” Levi ducks out of the way as Niles moves from the living room to the basement. Levi sneaks into the living room and the television is connected to a camera broadcasting an maze of sorts. He notices the equipment is recording everything. Levi backs the recording up and sees a really weird looking creature doing a few menial tasks. He cycles through the other cameras yet sees more of the same. He's frustrated that he can't find Eren in any of these images. He even finds the table with the chains that serves as Eren's bed but, naturally, Levi isn't aware of this fact.

He continues to cycle through and sees Niles join the creature. Levi watches as it's put through another test before drawing his weapon and heading down the stairs toward the basement. He hears Niles shout in triumph. “Excellent, Titan, excellent. Would you like a treat?” The Titan nods its mighty head and Levi watches in horror as Niles releases a live chicken which the Titan quickly grabs and devours whole. Levi takes a step into the room. 

“Niles, where's Eren?” Levi asks while pointing his weapon at the man's heart. 

Niles jerks at the sound of Levi's calm voice. “Welcome back!”

“Fuck you. Where's Eren?”

“Oh, go ahead and shoot,” Niles says with a cocky smile.

“Just tell me where you have him locked away and I'll leave,” Levi states.

“He's not locked away,” Niles says while eying the Titan. 

Levi looks up at the monster asking, “What is that thing?”

“Oh, this? This is my new friend. Titan, say hello to Mr. Ackerman.” At that the Titan lets out a horrible yell.

Levi cocks the gun, “Niles, where's Eren?”

Niles smiles saying, “Don't you recognize your fuck toy, Levi?”

Levi looks up into the Titan's eyes and realizes they're the same color as Eren's. “What the fuck have you done to him?”

“It's the new Titan gene the military commissioned,” Niles states. “Isn't he beautiful?”

“I hope for your sake it's reversible,” Levi deadpans.

“Why would I want that? He's perfect!”

“Niles, tell me this is some sort of hoax...”

“No, it's what I've spent the last three years developing. He's my first successful human test subject. And he can follow my instructions to the letter. For instance, Titan, disarm Mr. Ackerman.”

The Titan shuffles forward.

“Stay back,” Levi states in warning. “Stay back or I'll shoot.”

The Titan continues to move forward. 

“Please, Eren, I don't want to hurt you,” Levi states.

At hearing his real first name, the Titan pauses for a moment. It's irises become more rounded, less cat like and it lets out a soft whimper. 

“Oh, Eren, what has he done to you?” Levi asks.

“Titan, I said for you to disarm Mr. Ackerman,” Niles instructs again but this time he also uses the shock collar to get his point across. The Titan lets out another yell before approaching Levi again. Levi points his weapon at Niles instead and fires, but the Titan has stepped between the two men in a blur of speed Levi wasn't aware it possessed.

A hole appears in the Titan's chest where the bullet enters it's body. “Eren!” Levi shouts as he sees blood trickle down his chest. “I'm sorry,” he says but as he watches, steam exits the hole and the healing muscle pushes the bullet out of the wound. “Holy shit!”

“I told you, he's remarkable!” Niles states with pride. “Now, Titan, kill Mr. Ackerman.”

The Titan hesitates.

“I said, 'Titan, kill Mr. Ackerman!'.” and once again Niles reinforces his command with the shock collar. The Titan yells but doesn't move toward Levi. Niles turns the voltage up, shocking him again. The Titan yells falling to one knee but still hesitates. 

“Eren, do what you must,” Levi says resigning himself to his fate. “I just want you to know, no matter what happens, I love you, Eren Jaeger, and I'm sorry we never got to get married like I promised. Please, just make it quick.

This infuriates Niles so he turns the voltage up as high as it will go and says, “TITAN, KILL MR. ACKERMAN!!!” while he shocks him.

The scream is horribly loud, shattering the glass block. The Titan laboriously gets to its feet, it reaches for Levi, shoving him backward then with that same lightening fast speed it catches Niles between its hands and rips his head clean off his body. The Titan turns and gathers Levi's crumpled form up in its arms and carries him back to its room. 

It takes a few hours for Levi to regain consciousness. When he does, he recognizes the table from the video he's seen. He notices the hulking figure standing in the corner. “Eren, are you alright?” he says noticing the drying blood on his skin. The Titan nods his head. “Where's Niles?” The Titan uses his hand to point to the blood then whimpers. “Did you kill him?” The Titan nods again. “Oh, Eren, I'm sorry you had to be the one to do it.” The Titan nods in agreement. “Come here,” Levi says but the Titan shakes his head at this idea. “You brought me in here, right?” He nods. “Then you won't hurt me,” Levi insist. “Come here, Eren, I trust you.”

The Titan hobbles forward. Levi reaches out for his hand but Eren's skin is so hot, Levi pulls away. 

“Why are you so fucking hot?” Levi asks but even if Eren did know, he couldn't tell him. “Come with me,” Levi states as he gets up to stand. He stumbles back against the table. “Shit!” In an instant, the Titan is picking Levi up again but for some reason, there is no extreme heat. He carries Levi up into the living room and Levi says, “Carry me over to the monitor and set me in that chair.” The Titan does. Levi spends the next hour going over Niles' notes. He gathers up all the information he needs then says, “Eren, I have to destroy this place and make it look like an accident so I will have to have you wait by my car, okay?” The Titan nods yet Levi notices the look of confusion cross its brow. “Just wait for me here, okay?” The Titan nods again. 

Levi finds the room with Niles and he can't get near the body without tracking blood onto his clothes. So he decides not to risk it. He chooses to just burn the shit-hole to the ground. He locates a few candles. Niles was always big on aromatherapy but the asshole never put anything to catch the falling wax. That's what Levi is counting on the police finding at the apartment. He sets a few candles alight. 

“Ready to leave?” The Titan nods once more. “Good,” Levi says as he lights the last candle and sets it on its side. He grabs hold of Eren's hand and leaves the way he entered. Eren's huge form takes up the entire backseat.

* * *

Levi heads straight to Hanji's house. “Please, wait until I can come back and get you, understand?” The Titan nods.

It takes a few minutes for Levi to get a response since it's around four in the morning. “Levi?”

“Yes, I need to tell you something,” he states quickly while pushing her inside. 

After a quick explanation Hanji states, “Holy shit, where is he now?”

“Waiting for me,” is all Levi will admit. “Can this be reversed?”

“I don't see how,” Hanji admits. “He put the gene into the host. It's not so easy extracting something so small out of a host.”

“Think, woman, this is the man I love. There's got to be something we can do for him. Please, Hanji, can I at least bring him inside?”

“He's here? Levi, why didn't you tell me? Yes, go get him in here before it gets light out,” she says while shoving him toward the door.

Levi returns to the car. He finds Eren asleep in the back seat. “Come on, Eren, Hanji wants to help us.”

When Eren gets out of the car, he looks a bit different. Not quite as tall or muscle bound. Levi thinks he's imagining things. He figures it's the lack of sleep playing tricks on him. They make it through the door just as a patrol car pulls into the circular drive. “Hide him,” Hanji states when she sees the car. She walks out onto the porch yawning and stretching. “Good-morning, officer.”

“Ms. Zoe?”

“Yes, sir,” she adds with another yawn, “what brings you here so early?”

“Well, I need to speak with you. Have you seen a Mr. Niles Dok?”

“Sure, yesterday. We both left work about the same time. Why?”

“Were you aware that he owned a house in Trost?”

“Owns a house? Niles? I know he has an apartment in Trost.”

“Well, we're trying to locate Mr. Dok. His house burned down during the night and we haven't been able to sift through the rubble yet.”

“Did you try his apartment? His phone number is...”

“We've checked there and we aren't receiving any answer on his cell phone,” the officer replies.

“Oh, my. I hope he isn't...wasn't staying at the house,” her sincere worry tells the officer that she's either a good actress or sincerely concerned. 

“Well, if you hear from him, please let us know,” he adds while giving her his card. By the way, are all these cars yours?”

“Oh, that one's my daughter's, that one is mine, and that one is a friend of mine. He stayed the night. Don't worry, he's gay,” she says when she notices the man's slight pause. “Um, forget I said that, okay?” she adds a bit embarrassed. 

“Hanji, oh, hello,” Levi says as he sees the officer for the first time. “Your breakfast is getting cold.”

“Are you Mr. Ackerman?” the officer asks having already run his plates before heading for the house. 

“Yes,” Levi replies. 

“Do you know Mr. Niles Dok?”

“Yes,” he says again as his brow furrows. 

“When is the last time you've seen Mr. Dok?”

“Why?” Levi asks.

“It appears Mr. Dok owned a house in Trost...”

“Motherfucker!” Levi hisses. “He owns a house!”

“That upsets you, does it?” the officer asks.

“We lived together for years. I didn't know he owns a house.”

“Lived together, you don't live together now?”

“No,” Levi says while crossing his arms over his chest. “I moved out awhile ago. Hey, Hanji, is Trost a community city? I wonder if I can get a share of that place, if I hire a lawyer.”

“Um, Levi, it burned down last night,” Hanji adds. 

“Even better. The insurance money...what am I saying? Niles wouldn't have spent money on insurance. Wait? How did it burn down if no one was living there?”

“That's what we're trying to find out, sir. If either of you hear from Mr. Dok, please contact me.”

“No problem,” Levi says while jotting the man's number down. They watch as the officer heads back toward the police car. 

Once they are inside again, Hanji says, “You lied to him.”

“I had to. I'll show you why after breakfast,” Levi states. Eren is wrapped in a blanket. The kid is so hot, he's shivering like he has a fever. Levi isn't lying about her breakfast being cold. Levi had busied himself making Eren and her something to eat. Hanji sits and eats it anyway. She doesn't waste food. The lean years after the twins were born taught her that. 

“Now, I know you have a strong stomach, but you must be warned this is about Niles' death,” Levi states having watched the tape once already.

“Niles' death?”

“It's proof and I wasn't going to let Eren get nailed for it. Just watch,” Levi adds while turning the sound up a bit.” 

Hanji watches as Levi is knocked out so he's in the clear. That's when Eren's Titan turns on Niles and rips his motherfucking head clean off his shoulders. She watches as the Titan then cradles Levi in its arms and takes him to his room. The table has handcuffs and chains and it's easy to tell this was not a consensual transformation. Levi looks over at his friend and sees the tear cascade down her cheek. 

“Oh, god, how could he do that to him,” Hanji says. Levi misinterprets her words until she turns to Levi and says, “Poor Eren. How did he ever survive such treatment?”

“Woman, you are remarkable,” Levi says while giving her a hug. “I thought for a moment that you were defending Niles.”

“Hell, no. I only helped that ass-hole because I love you so much. I knew he wasn't good enough to wipe my ass but you were in-love with him so I accepted him. Then you met this cutie,” she adds while gently stroking the tuft of brown hair peeking out from beneath Eren's cocoon-like blanket, “and I knew if you ever went back to Niles, I was going to have to disown you.” 

Levi laughs at that remark. “Come on, help be carry him into the guest bedroom.” When they go to pick Eren up, they both realize how light he feels. “He's lost weight,” Levi reasons. 

After three days of changing blankets and bedding, the kid finally stirs. Levi is in the room with him when this happens. Levi is immediately thrown on the bed and pinned down by a ferocious creature. His eyes open wide as the Titan begins to sniff Levi's neck. “Eren, don't you recognize me?”

That's when the Titan begins to run its hand through Levi's hair. With just one hand, the Titan grabs hold of Levi's shirt and rips it right off his body. It's when the Titan does the same thing to Levi's pants that he realizes just how strong this thing is. It lets out a menacing growl which echos through the house and brings Hanji on the run.

“Levi, is everything alright in there?” she asks and Levi is too shocked to respond. 

The Titan begins kissing and fondling the man beneath it. It's when Hanji turns the knob to open the door that Levi is jerked into saying, “No! Don't open the door!” But it's too late. Hanji sees Levi naked and pinned beneath the creature. 

“Eren!” Hanji shouts. “Don't you see you're hurting Levi?” And that's when the creature looks down at his prey noticing the large red welts on Levi's porcelain skin. Eren's eyes change again and a soft whimper emits from his throat. 

It takes a couple of minutes for the Titan to relax enough to transform back into the beautiful young man that is Eren Jaeger. He crumples to the bed beside Levi. After another five minutes of utter silence, Eren stirs again. Levi is rubbing the boy's back to comfort him. Eren opens his eyes to look at his fiance' and recognition caresses his features. “Levi?” the kid whispers.

“Yes, Eren, how are you feeling?”

“Tired,” he replies automatically. “Why are we both naked?”

They hear Hanji laugh. “Um, shitty-glasses, I think I can handle it from here,” Levi says, dismissing her.

“I'll leave you two alone then,” she says while closing the door.

“Why was Hanji in here when we're naked? Did we do something, um, you know, with the three of us?” Eren asks with a slight blush.

Levi laughs saying, “No, kid. Do you remember anything, anything at all?”

Eren starts to think back. His eyes fly open wide and he starts to tremble violently. Levi grabs hold of the kid saying, “Hey, it's alright now. You're safe.” But even Levi's soothing words can't stop the flow of hot tears. 

Eren looks into Levi's face and this is the first time he realizes Levi's body is covered in angry red blotches. “What happened to you?”

Levi looks into his lover's eyes and softly says, “Your Titan did this to me.”

Eren's response is immediate. He jumps off the bed like he was burned. His eyes search Levi's form and then he sees the shredded clothe thrown about the room. “Holy shit, I did this?”

Levi nods in confirmation and watches as Eren begins to tremble again. “Hey, kid, it's okay,” Levi says trying to comfort the boy. “You weren't yourself, okay? I know you would never purposely hurt me.”

“But I did hurt you!” Eren cries admonishing his own actions. “I'm sorry, Levi. I'm so sorry.” Eren falls to his knees as the weight of what he's done crushes him. Levi reaches out but Eren says, “Please, don't touch me. I don't want to hurt you again.”

“Eren, look at me,” Levi says gently, “I know you didn't mean to hurt me. I know you would never do something like that. You don't have control over what Niles did to you.”

“Niles?” Eren questions while shooting to his feet at an incredible speed. In an instant, Eren begins to transform again. His rage clearly evident on his face.

“Eren, calm down,” Levi says reassuringly, “it's alright. Niles is dead. He can't hurt you any longer.”

The Titan pants while looking down at the man before him. A large hand reaches out to caress Levi's hair. Levi stills allowing this thing to touch him. It crawls into bed with him, curiously smelling him then it starts to lick Levi's skin. It's caress is very sensual, very stimulating and Levi's body responds to its touch. With an over sized hand, it reaches to pull Levi closer to itself forcefully. “Gently,” Levi whispers not wanting any broken bones in the process. The Titan practically purrs with contentment as it begins to nuzzle Levi's skin. 

The Titan leans down to lick his human. The Titan continues and Levi says, “Eren, please. It's too much!” Levi knows he's going to be fucking sore tomorrow! Damn, the kid doesn't know his own strength. The Titan continues to stroke and kiss the man's pale skin. Once Eren calms enough to return to his natural state, Levi notices the difference in the kid's caresses. 

“Levi, do you still love me?” he asks very afraid of what he'll hear.

“Of course, Eren,” he says sternly, “What happened to you doesn't change anything between us.”

“Are you sure?”

“Eren, look at me,” Levi demands. “I love you! That's not going to change. I still want us to get married and live happily ever after,” he adds with a smirk on his lips. 

“I'd understand if you don't want to ever see me again.”

“Cut it out!” Levi says hotly, “Don't do this shit! You've done nothing wrong. You are not a monster. You are my fiance' and I'm sorry shit happened to you, but that only makes me want to protect you even more, understand?”

Eren nods against Levi's shoulder. He snakes a hand around Levi's waist. “I'm sorry for being so rough on you.”

“I'll live,” Levi adds while wrapping his arms around Eren.

“You said Niles is dead,” Eren questions.

“Yes, I killed him,” Levi lies. “I shot that fucker and I don't regret it for one second.”

“You did that for me?” Eren asks while gazing down at him.

“Of course, Eren. He should have never touched you. You're mine and he had no right to hurt you.”

“Thank you,” Eren whispers as he lays his head back down on Levi's chest. He's listens to Levi's heart and begins to fall asleep. “I love you,” Eren says before he begins his light snoring.

“I love you too, brat,” Levi adds while caressing the kid's brown locks out of his face.


End file.
